WAIT! Do I have a twin sister!
by Claud-kun
Summary: Let’s say that a certain pink haired girl didn’t know she had a twin sister, and when this sister stay in Konoha a lot of crazy events occur… Who even thought her twin sister would be a TOTALLY bad and wanted girl? [SakuNeji, TwinSisSasu, others]
1. Playful Encounter

**Title: **WAIT! Do I have a twin sister…!

**Summary:** Let's say that a certain pink-hair girl didn't know she had a twin sister, and when she-her sister- stay in Konoha a lot of crazy events occur… Who even thought her twin sister would be a TOTALLY bad girl? SakuNeji; TwinSisSasu; others

* * *

**Chapter One:** Playful encounter.

It was a beautiful day in the morning as usual in Konoha since the peace between the Sound and it's allies had restored. There she was… a pink haired girl with a piece of map in her hand. "Konoha… yeah, here we're… let have some fun first…" she said at the sigh of the principal gates with a playful smile.

* * *

At the Hyuga Compound, there was a one of the hottest man in Konoha, without forgetting he was considered since a genin like a _genius_ and a _prodigy_ in the Hyuga clan.

He was in his **unusual** 2 hours' meditation, when it only takes Neji one hour to think in important subjects… Maybe you probably are wondering what subject of this particular morning is…

'… _I can't believe she took my hair brush without my permission, even if she would have the appropriate education of ask me in this un-natural event I wouldn't give her my special hair brush. I assume when she come back she will have the gentleness to turn it back to me, not like my "Long Straight Hair Special Care New Formula" kit…She even has not long hair…' _

He thought with a pronounce frown.

Yes. That was the subject, a really_ important_ subject in fact. His _just perfect_ hair as he call it before go to bed, it was an old habit, fifteen minutes of _"beauty talk"_ to his hair always, _always work out_ he said. Of course, nobody excepting him and God knew about it. He will probably just kill if his manhood is questioned by anyone. '_It's only hair… and as part of myself I have the duty of take care of it as much as possible. That does definitely not estrange. Not. At. All.' _He uses to think.

But there he was, thinking in essentials matters, sitting on one of the gardens when he saw passing by a certain pink haired girl in the main street in front of the compound.

'_She must have return of the mission…but she seems different.' _For sure, Neji, she _is_ different.

The Hyuga followed her tracks from a considerate distance; let's say he wanted to surprise her friend in an original way, a.k.a. 'scared her till she shows his special hair brush in perfect conditions'.

'_Mmm… interesting, someone is following me… Oh my, oh my, he is really hot… let's play his game…'_ She chuckled **evilly.** She really doesn't have good intentions with the white-pearl-eye guy. Nope.

She started to run to the thick forest knowing that the guy was still following her. She narrowed her bright green eyes at what it seems to be a training field. Actually by coincidence, it was the training field that Sakura and Neji use to train and spar till passed midnight.

"Here. It looks like a good place." She whispered to herself with a slyly smirk.

"Where is she going?" He groaned.

'_That clearing… Maybe she wants to knock me out and keep my hair brush. I won't let you win like the last time, Haruno. You're officially in an induced coma state'_ He thought forming his everlasting smirk. And yes, years of friendship with the top medic-nin in the entire country, made him learn some after his many visits to the hospital half dead after ANBU missions. Sakura was _his_ officially medic.

She stopped jumping from tree to tree just for lay under the shadow of an oak tree. She smirked and closed her eyes, putting her hands as pillows under her head.

"……" The Hyuga arrived with a non-expression face. As always he does. And he stood at her foot waiting something.

"……" But nothing came. Only a smooth breathing from the girl in front of him… and she was…

'_Smirking?'_ A little vein popped up in the Hyuga 'almighty' forehead. He couldn't stand the awkward silence and Sakura's possible smirk… HE was the only one who smirks here!

Suddenly she applied a key to Neji's legs with her so flexible ones, stopping his train of thoughts.

"Now, you would not escape from me" She said… in a seductive voice?

"Wh--!" Neji felt on her. In a not-so-chaste position.

Neji's eyes were wide as saucers, and her eyes were… full of lust! Neji fell confused. Neji fell awkward. Neji fell like faint. But he wouldn't, he was _the Hyuga_. _The prodigy. The genius._ HE wouldn't faint in a situation like this. He tried to keep the rest of composure and dignity it had left.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Neji said calmly.

"……" She chuckled… evilly. _'He knows my name? Interesting… Nobody told me Konoha would know about my arrival._'

"Sak—"

And then she snaked her legs around Neji's waist pulling hard enough till the white-pearl-eye guy totally felt over her. She didn't lost time and put her arms around his neck, pulling him again, but this time to a deep French kiss. She obliged Neji to open his mouth. Neji's eyes got wide at this situation!

'_Why is she behaving this way… I don't understand… maybe Sakura has a crush on me' _So wise Neji, soo wise. But you are wrong!

He made a gigantic effort to push away the crazy girl and successfully, he could break the one-side kiss.

"Sakura, we need to talk… Don't laugh… Stop it. Stop---!" Neji said coldly before someone interrupted him. Guess who people.

"Neji?" Said Haruno Sakura with a quizzical look in her face and with a hint of what-the-hell-are-you-doing in her voice. Oh, yeah, she was mad. She was enraged, and didn't know why… exactly.

"Sakura? I thought you… her…" He said totally up side down, almost literally, watching the **real **Haruno stand right in from of them.

"Who are you!" Neji and Sakura said at the same time. Neji stood up next to Sakura with an unpleasant look. He was _almost_ histerycal.

"Oh, well, fun it's over…" The girl said still in the ground giggling in a scary and sweet way.

* * *

**A/N:** Please if you like it, review! Is my first fic, I hope you like! Don't break my heart… please… **REVIEW!**


	2. Reactions I

Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really excited 'cause is my first fic… Anyway, I told you I would update this week, so here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't want to because I know I would mess it up.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Reactions (I)

'_It is not Henge no jutsu nor even gentutsu… Who the hell is she?_' Neji analysed in his head.

The pink haired girl stood up gracefully in front of the astonished shinobi with a big grin in her milky face, enjoying their expressions.

"Takeuchi Sakura. Nice to meet you… _sis_" She vowed showing respect making an emphasis in the last word.

"……"

"……"

They were absentminded for a while.

They blink twice.

Then…

"You are my WHAT?" The Haruno said breathless forgetting her madness. She thought it had to be a mistake, she has not any brothers or sisters… or nobody told her so…

"Are you deaf? Geez I though you were more intelligent… I-AM-YOUR-TWIN-SISTER!" Said the Takeuchi, screaming the last sentence for a clear comprehension. _'Great! I have a damn dumb and deaf twin sister… and they told me she was a top nin…'_ She thought sarcastically… not really mean it 'cause after all she was happy to meet the hot g--- I mean, her sister after all.

"But— that's impossible!" Sakura sat dawn in the ground trying to find some explanations in the green of the grass, but unfortunately they were not there.

"Hey you hot guy! Sit down, so I could explain the damn story" Looking up at our prodigy.

Neji thought about it. _Hot guy? _

He sat down next to the almost insane Sakura, now talking to some rocks near her. He watched her for the corner of his eyes, he sweat dropped, and place his ice-cold eyes into Takeuchi Sakura waiting for the _damn _explanation.

"Eh hem…" She cleared her throat.

"well, as I told you, I'm Haruno Sakura's twin sister…" At the _twin sister_ expression our Sakura gasp with horror… The Takeuchi took note of this. She smirked.

"Yes. **Twin sister.**" She giggled a little evilly as her sister gasped… again. She was having fun!

"Continue please." The Hyuga said calmly noting she was playing _again_.

'_Damn spoilsport… '_ She narrowed her bright green eyes at the thought.

"Sakura and I were separated at born because of a damn agreement between Fire and Snow. Twenty-three years ago, the Snow Country needed a baby girl with especial characteristics for an especial kunoichi's training that was disappearing then." She said _seriously_. Who thought she couldn't be serious?

Neji frowned.

"You are talking about the training that uses not only tai-jutsu, nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu incorporated in a supreme technique based in the four elements. I thought It was a myth of the Snow Country." He glared at her.

"Yeah, indeed. That's why the Haruno's gave me to them… I guess ka-san and tou-san played janken and I won… or loose. Anyway, I was in charge of Takeuchi Kousuke-san, a retired leader of the country several years ago, now part of the country's council, as you see I adopted his surname" She said with a deep sigh.

"Ka-san and tou-san always visited me twice a year till the last one." Takeuchi said staring at her now calm sister who was looking her with eyes full of curiosity.

Silence. Only the birds were chirping.

"So…" Our cherry blossom broke the silence while putting behind her ear a pink lock of hair. "… you are my sister… and nobody told me… they… they didn't tell me this…" Her voice started to break at the memory of her parents now passed out the last year.

'_Sakura' _Neji hugged her trying to comfort her a little.

"Hon, are you upset? Don't be…" Said her sister with _concerned_. Hey! She may be aggressive, playful, big-mouthed and a rebel girl with a bad attitude, but she has feelings and has a kind side even if she doesn't want to admitted in public.

Takeuchi approached Sakura and took her hand tightly. "That's why I'm here, I thought you will feel a little alone now that our parents are not here…" She smiled.

Suddenly she gave a dead glare to the _hot guy_. "If you open your damn mouth and say that you saw me smile _sweetly_, I can swear to you I will kick your damn ass to hell, understood?"

"Hn" Hn-ed Neji. _'As you could'_

"Cheer you up woman! Come on, show me your village I'm planning to stay with you"

Sakura wiped her tears with the back of her hand and wore her best grin.

"Saku-chan, you will love this place!" Sakura said pulling the arm of her sister.

'_Saku-chan?'_ Neji and _Saku-chan_ thought raising an eyebrow.

* * *

At Ichiraku was the noisy blond man finishing his 15th bowl of ramen for breakfast.

"Naruto-kun they are not your friends?" Said the old man who manages the stand pointing to the street.

"Oh, yeah! Those are Sakura-chan, Neji and Sakura-cha---" Naruto's eyes got wide as saucers, and trying to assimilate what's happening he blinked once. Then twice.

'… _Neji… Sakura...and Sakura?' _He brushed his eyes trying to eliminate the other Sakura.

'_Maybe I went too far with the ramen… Sasuke teme was right…What the hell! I will never admit it!'_

"Oi Oji-san, tell me how many of my friends do you see?" Asked an astonished Naruto trying to figured out if he was officially insane or not.

"Three… I didn't know the pink hair girl had a sister Naruto-kun" The old man said quizzically.

Naruto blinked again, but this time he gasped at the sight of the three coming.

"Oh kami-sama! I promised I will stop eating ramen and I will become serious for now on, but please don't make me insane! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto begged to the heavens knelt in the ground screaming like a totally insane indeed.

"Naruto shall we know why you are screaming like that?" The Hyuga asked with a raised eyebrow to the paranoiac Kyubi's vessel who was talking to the clouds.

Sakura and Saku-chan sweat dropped.

"What's going on with him?" Saku-chan asked to the kunoichi next to her with a he-is-damn-insane-isn't-he hint in her voice.

"WHY! Kami-sama she is talking! I'M INSANE! NOOOOOOOOOO!... I PROMISE I WILL TREAT THAT TEME BETTER PLEASE STOPPED THIS!" lol Naruto at this moment was at the limit of sanity/insanity… poor guy…!

"Oi Naruto! Stop bubbling and get up I wanna introduce you someone!" Now, Sakura was at the border of loose her patient, a vein have just popped out in her not-so-long forehead.

"Eh?" The foxy guy finally calmed down a little at the sigh of Sakura getting mad.

"Hn" Neji smirked.

"Naruto, I wanna introduce you my **twin sister**… Takeuchi Sakura from the Snow Country" Haruno said grinning happily.

"……" Naruto's mouth hit the ground.

"Naruto?... Naruto!" Sakura run to his side preoccupied.

Naruto **fainted**.

"Tsk what a burden" Saku-chan said looking at her nails.

"Hn. He couldn't stand the double vision." The prodigy said sitting in a seat of the stand in a meditation's posture. _'This is going to take a while… Later I will request my hair brush'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! I hope you like it!

Please review that feed me all the way! If you do I will continue this story as you wish though!

See ya!


	3. Reactions II

Hi there! Thanks for reading **"WAIT! Do I have a twin sister!"**

And thank you to all you people who reviewed! That makes me very happy! jumping all over the room

Let's continue with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I'd told you the last time… I don't own Naruto for God's sake!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Reactions (II)

After Naruto regained consciousness, and Sakura made the corresponding presentations, there was Naruto asking lots of questions including the stupidest ones like "So you were born the same day?" and "So, you think the same way as she, don't you?" and similar just because the two kunoichis were _twins_, _identical twins_, like two drops of water but into the so brilliant head of Naruto was posted a huge banner that says _"TWINS EQUAL CLONES"_ …

At the sight of this, Sakura was too excited to have any time to get angry by the noisy blue-eyed young man, so she just let it pass, but she didn't count, well, nobody did, that the Takeuchi, _Saku-chan,_ wouldn't let it pass that easy…

"That really hurt Saku-chaaaan!" Naruto whined rubbing the back of his head where Saku-chan beat him really hard.

"I-don't-care… dobe" Said Saku-chan looking the houses around them while walking to the Hokage's tower.

This was more like child's fights and Sakura couldn't avoid giggling happily around those two. At this point, Neji was absentminded… thinking about the time he had lost for meditation and training just because a Haruno's sister appeared. What a big deal! He had some _really _important things to do! …Even though, he was happy for the cheerful pink haired girl next to him. Who understands him!

Neji frowned at the memory, but not the memory of his time lost in vain, no, not that memory, the other one, the one where he was fierily kissed by Haruno Sakura and surprised by the angry Haruno Sakura. _Was she… angry?_ Neji twisted the straight line of his mouth making a kind of smirk-possible-smile on him.

"Neji, you are smiling" The Konoha's cherry blossom said with surprise at his movement.

"… I remembered something" He said emotionless.

"And what was that?" She said stopping her tracks in front of him with an obvious hint of curiosity in her voice and in her wide bright green orbs.

"…" Neji stared at her for a minute then he continued his way leaving her in that spot.

"Neji!" Sakura pleaded like a child.

Neji stopped abruptly.

"I would tell you someday" He said without turning around to face her because in his inside he knew if he did he would have to repressed the feel of want her in his arms three more years… _I can handle this… I can, I'm a Hyuga…_

* * *

At the Hokage's office…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in!" The mature everlasting young blond Godaime screamed kind of frustrated because of the piles of documents to sign and reports to read, without forgetting the new missions to assign that day. She was more than frustrated; she was pissed not only for the tons of work to do but for her dear sake Shizune hid somewhere in the Fire Country… and Tsunade wasn't pleased at all.

"Tsunade-sama" Said Sakura vowing to the Hokage. Neji did the same. Naruto… well, he didn't but was in unbelievable silence! Apparently the Saku-chan's fist he received had secondary effects.

"Oh, Sakura… Is there something you want to discuss? It has to be **very** important because as you see I have a lot of work to do right now, so do it fast." The Godaime growled impatiently. _Oh my gosh, I need sake… NOW!_

"Err… well, hehe… I want to introduced someone to you from the Snow Country"

Sakura went out the office to bring along with her the just bored sister of hers.

"……."

"Ts-Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked nervously.

Tsunade paled at that moment.

"SHIZUNEEEEE! BRING ME MY SAKE RIGHT **NOW**!" She blurted out.

Suddenly, Shizune made her entrance peacefully thinking that this was another of Tsunade's tantrums.

"What's going on Tsunade-sama?" She asked careless.

"THAT is going on!" Tsunade stood up from her chair and pointed the extra pink headed in the office. "Quickly, bring me the clasified file of the Haruno's and my sake… NO buts… I knew something like this was going to happen…" Tsunade ordered, whispering the last sentence to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Tsunade read the file drinking happily her sake, and commented to everyone in the room that she knew about that kind of arrangement with the Snow country but what she didn'texpect that was Sakura's family.

"Ok Takeuchi, the village is not threatened with your presence so I don't see any reason why you couldn't stay here till the day you want" Tsunade sipped her sake totally relaxed while Shizune frowned to the pile of work the Hokage should be doing.

"Thanks Hokage-sama, the Snow country will appreciate your generosity" The Takeuchi vowed politely. If we notice, Saku-chan is only polite and good-mannered with the authority. So everyone else is screwed up…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost two hours before lunch time and Sakura decided to invite the whole gang to lunch in her place because of a 'suddenly good mood for cooking for 12 persons' a.k.a. 'introduce you my twin sister'.

So, while Sakura was cooking, Neji and Naruto were letting them know about the so casual event. Of course Naruto was excited because he wanted to see in first row the faces of everyone and take them photos for the Kodak moment… but Neji… lets say he didn't have a choice when Sakura pleaded him with her oh-so-cute puppy eyes and he only had the chance to slap himself mentally for been so weak.

Meanwhile Saku-chan decided to take a walk in the outskirts. The village was peaceful and beautiful at that hour of the day as she noticed. She tried to get some relax approaching the woods because of the busy morning she had, but even though she was happy for the excitement of her sister she would have preferred not been interrupted by her when she was planning to rape that hot guy her sister have for _friend_… But Saku-chan eliminated that task from her 'to do' list of the day because she felt that Hyuga-hot-guy-Neji have some feeling for her sister and she could bet that Sakura have some felling for him too and not in a friendly way… Now she wanted to play the Match-maker game after play be-a-bitch-with-the-hot-guy game… She was totally ready!

When she arrived she noticed someone chakra… and damn it was powerful, so she got closer a little and hid behind a tree, hiding her chakra too for not been discovered.

Saku-chan saw the gorgeous and hottest guy on earth. Raven spiky hair, onyx eyes, well-built body… hell, she couldn't avoid drooling over the tree… he was _perfect_… but perfect to rape… or even been rape by-not literally but in a sort of way- she didn't care… she was now day-dreaming with that god's body, and those strong arms; she was so far from earth now that she lost concentration and freed her chakra.

Only passed two seconds when Saku-chan felt his presence very close behind her… She gasped. _'Oh, shit… I forgot!...Oh! Maybe he will rape me… I'm so lucky'_ No! You are insane!

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" Uchiha Sasuke said a little annoyed.

_Sakura? ...Ah! He thinks I'm _**that**_ Sakura._ She smirked playfully.

"Err… I just was having a walk before lunch, cooking could be so stressful" Saku-chan turned around and faced him smiling in a sweetest way.

"And why you were behind the tree?" He snapped with a frown.

"Is the interrogation necessary?" She said this time with a smirk and raising slightly a brow.

"… When I noticed you were training, I didn't want to distract you that's why. I supposed that the baka of Naruto told you about the lunch" Said Saku-chan imitating Sakura's way of talking. _It's so easy being her._

"Aa" Sasuke said without emotion and went back to his training not paying attention to Saku-chan's stares or glares… _What's going on with her?_, he thought frowning.

_That was close…_ Saku-chan left the woods running as fast as she could and went back to Sakura's place grinning pleased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The table was set, the lunch was ready and 15 minutes separated the empty silence from the peaceful noise of friends in the Konoha's cherry blossom's place. She definitely was happy and wanted to share her happiness with everyone. _I hope they could be friends with her too…_ She thought while putting the last pair of chopsticks on the table.

The front door opened and her twin sister got inside in a rush.

"Sakura… do you want… help?" She asked panting with her hands on her knees for support.

"Where were you...? Anyway, everything is set now so just get prepared I want you to meet all my friends" said Sakura excited smiling brightly.

"Ok!" _I hope that guy come…_

Saku-chan got in the bathroom to take a cold shower and be presentable for the lunch. After few minutes she was totally ready with a green dress without sleeves and a pair of boots like Sakura's.

Sakura clapped her hands together at the view of the stunning girl.

"You look beautiful!" She screamed.

"Oh shut up, I look like you baka!" Saku-chan said crossing her arms in front of her. Then both of them giggled till…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"They are here!" Sakura run to the door but she stopped her tracks suddenly.

"Hey Saku-chan hide yourself in my room, let it be a big surprise" Sakura said and her sister nodded.

Saku-chan got inside the bedroom while Sakura opened the front door to discover the first ones that had arrived.

"Hey forehead girl, we are here" Ino sang and Shikamaru and Choji smiled… but of course Shikamaru did it lazily.

The three of them entered and sat down in the living room.

After them the others except two persons arrived pretty soon, and all took a seat and start chatting of everything. Most of all the discussions between the boys were about new techniques, weapons and training sessions and on the other hand the girls were talking about new training clothes and the village's gossip of the moment. The atmosphere was cheerful.

_Where are you! Saku-chan must be bored in the bedroom… Oh! They are here already!_

Sakura jump to the door and a blond noisy guy appeared and behind him a raven haired guy with his hands in his pockets make his appearance.

"We are all here! So…" Sakura opened the door of the principal bedroom.

"Come out, it's time" She said dragging Saku-chan out of the room… And the Takeuchi like a zombie stepped out the room with sleepy eyes. Apparently she fell asleep.

"What the hell… " Saku-chan rubbed her eyes with her fists trying to shoo the sleep from her.

Everyone blinked and gasp at the same time. Seems impossible but they did.

"Guys let me introduced you Takeuchi Sakura… my sister" Sakura said taking Saku-chan to the middle of the living room.

"She's Sakura-chan twin sister!" Naruto screamed in his noisy way.

Everyone dropped their mouth to the floor except Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. Naruto because he was busy taking photos of everyone's face, Neji because he knew it and Sasuke because he was cool and was the Uchiha, and an Uchiha never gets surprised by somebody's twin… or shows his surprised to the exterior…

"Hn" Sasuke broke the silence.

"What-… When-… How!" Ino yelled standing up.

"Ino you are not making sense with your questions… troublesome woman…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to the other side of the room trying to get away from Ino's shouts.

"Let me explain it to you…" Sakura started telling the story and everyone were surprised one more time after hearing it and making a lot of questions especially Ino.

After that, all of them started having lunch peacefully even though Naruto was there with his hyper personality talking about differents kinds of ramen.

**-----After lunch------**

"So… you are Uchiha Sasuke" Saku-chan said approaching to the window where the Uchiha was leaning on.

"Hn" Said the Sharingan user without open his eyes.

Saku-chan got near his ear and put one of her hands over his chest caressing it.

"Has somebody told you that you are for been eaten?" She whispered seductively.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open. He smirked.

"Aa" And he left her alone. Ha! With all the fangirls he has there's nothing in the world he didn't hear before!

_What's that supposed to mean?... This is gonna be a damn challenge, yeah._

"Sasuke, you are leaving so soon?" Sakura asked emerging from the kitchen.

"I have a mission tomorrow. Nara you are in my team you should leave too." With that Sasuke left not waiting for an answer.

"Troublesome. Thanks for the lunch." Shikamaru vowed to the kunoichi and left. Choji did the same and followed him.

"What! Skika-kun you lazy ass wait for me! You have to walk me home!" Ino shouted.

Sakura sweat dropped when she heard a 'whatever' from Shikamaru and again the shouts of Ino outside.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Saku-chan?"

"…Is that Uchiha guyhas a girlfriend?"

Sakura giggled. "Are you gathering information about Sasuke-kun?"

"……."

"Oh my god, you LIKE him!" Sakura screamed forgetting they were not alone yet.

Saku-chan tried to shut Sakura up. "Shhhh! He is such a challenge…" She narrowed her green orbs mischievously.

Sakura adopted a thinking pose occupying her chin with her fingers.

"Mmm I guess he doesn't have one…" Sakura took her sister hands in hers. "Please promise me that you are not going to make him suffer—even though I doubt he lets you, but please, he has been through too much"

"… I can't promise you anything… but I will try my best…" The Takeuchi gave her a tiny smile.

"…ok" The Haruno sighed.

"Sakura" Neji interrupted the sister's moment with his blank expression.

"Ah Neji-kun, is there something you need?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Need to talk with you" The white eye man said bluntly. He continued. "…Alone" He stared to the Takeuchi.

"Well, see ya!" Saku-chan waved.

"I'm all ears, tell me" Sakura smile brightly. _Maybe he will ask me out… at last…_

"Sakura…" Neji put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep inside her green eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura stuttered and a thin line of pink crossed her cheeks.

_Is she blushing? _"… Sakura, give me back my hair brush" The Hyuga ordered in his monotone.

"A-Ah?" _His hair brush… that's all?_

"Sakura I don't have all day. I need it. It wasn't' easy deal with long hair and no hair brush on a week, don't you think?"

Sakura sweat dropped once more in that afternoon.

* * *

Ok guys! Sorry for the lateness but I was trying to order my ideas I know that's a lame excuse but is the truth!

Hope you like it at least 50 that would help, and if you review that would be better! Sorry if you don't like I will make my best next chapter(this week I promise!). I was thinking that maybe in the next chapter could be some fluff between Sasuke and Saku-chan, and Neji and Sakura... what do you think? I guess is time for them.

See ya!... And review please!


	4. Sleeplessness and One Plan

**Hi everybody!** I'm glad you like the chapter 3! That chapter specially took me very distracted because it was longer than the others and because I added more narration.

I tried to make this chapter as long as I could and definitively it's long… I'm sorry that it's only a little fluffy but not as I wanted and told you…

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Sleeplessness and One Plan 

It was 3 a.m. and four persons in Konoha couldn't sleep… well, in fact were five but the fifth doesn't count because he suddenly woke up from a nightmare, something about bowls of ramen trying to eat him. He related it with the five years old instant ramen he ate that night… err, going back to the others…

One of them was lying down in his bed over his immaculate white sheets looking at the ceiling that in a certain way looked higher, he never noticed that before… but the ceiling wasn't the main thought that was taking him off the some sleep he needed. No. That specific thought has something to do with pink, a soft cotton-candy pink, and pink as cherry blossoms. _Sakura._ Neji sighed deeply.

He, one of Konoha's prodigies couldn't get some sleep because of a girl, a strong kunoichi with unusual short pink hair, with amazing bright green eyes and the sweetest smile someone has ever saw… and of course totally annoying, but he accepted he love it because he was already tired of the 'denial mode'. _Haruno, this is your fault. What had you make to me?_

He rolled to the right side of his bed, and remembered the time he started to treat Sakura three years ago in the best place ever: Konoha's Hospital. Yeah, he most of the time was terrible wounded and almost half conscious, but one day, a Friday to be exact, the treat medic/patient got transform into a I-will-kick-your-ass-later relationship with a small incident that started when Sakura was putting the bandages on Neji's extremities while those were hanging from supports of the special bed. You maybe think why this, well, he just exceeded his chakra level in that A rank mission causing multiples broken bones and the lost of his chakra control during a period of time, that's all, and so then he was totally _useless_.

**: Flashback :**

"Thanks for attending me. Now you may leave." Neji said coldly.

"Ah-Uh," The medic nin said shaking her index finger. "It's dinner time already, and as your medic I will feed you-"

"I don't need to be fed, thank you. I'm totally capable" He said trying to keep his politeness.

"Are you Neji-san? Let me guess how… with your nose? Or you will use telepathy?" Sakura said rolling her green orbsas the first sign of losing her patient.

"That's not of your business _Haruno_" The Hyuga gritted his teeth annoyed.

"Oh, come on Neji-san! You are so stubborn!"

Sakura approached to the table where the food were put on and smiled.

"Neji-san they have prepared you the best food ever! You are so lucky" Sakura took the plate and the chopsticks and sat down in a chair next to the bed of the white eyed expressionless guy.

"Haruno, leave" Neji turned his face to the other side when Sakura neared the chopsticks with a piece of fish to his face.

"Say 'aaaah'" Sakura said playfully.

"No" He said more annoyed.

"Here comes the plane! Come on Neji-san, you are as aspoiledkid, you know! Be a man! Open your mouth already!" Sakura said in a tone between plead and order.

"……" Neji crossed his arms… mentally.

"That's enough!"

Sakura put the plate over a nearby table and concentrated chakra on her hands and taking Neji by surprise, she pressed two nerves under his strong jaw that when you make it with precision you can make that jaw to get relax and of course make it wide open. She was the winner. He was screwed up.

With slow pace Sakura took the plate in her hands and with a pleasant smile she put 3 portions of food in his mouth and immediately she pressed those nerves again and it closed. Neji's pride was 5 feet under the ground. He chewed the food realising how impressed he was with the actions of hers.

"Oh, I guess you like it!" Sakura smile brightly and her inner self was making her dance of victory.

"Now if you reject the next portions I gave you I would need to that again, and you don't want to be manipulated by me, don't you?" Sakura said innocently. But matter of fact, she was manipulating him!

"Hn" Neji frowned.

"I will take that as a 'yes, I would lovely accept the food you gave me'" Sakura chuckled.

"I didn't mean that. You are supposing things by your own perspective"

"Blah, blah, blah… I don't hear you!" Sakura covered her ears in a childish way…

"……" _Women._

"I won; I have defeated the great Hyuga!" Sakura said waving her fists in the air.

"After this you'll be so dead Haruno" The great Hyuga said under his breath; he could never permit her to win over him! Never! No one win the Hyuga prodigy!

"What did you said Neji-san?"

"Nothing" He scowled. Of course, Sakura did hear it…

"…and I will kick your ass too if you make another tantrum" She said touching Neji's nose to pissed him off… apparently wasn't enough for her what she has done before!

Neji grumbled.

_I hate you._ He thought seeing that fate wanted him to stay in hell the next weeks been fed by the devil.

But again Neji was wrong about fate. He will never learn, right?

**: End Flashback :**

But that was the beginning. Then in those weeks Sakura started chatting with him but was more she talking and he listening about her day, her heartbreak… her life. And Neji saw that she was only annoying at the beginning, for him she was extremely interesting. He only heard her all along, advising if it was necessary. When he realised he didn't want to kick her ass till unconsciousness after his recovering, he accepted her as a new friend and not just as a sparing one like Ten-Ten, nope, she was other _kind_ of friend, someone who cares about him at all… as the friend she is.

And that was the friendship phase… till now.

_I guess I don't feel like your friend anymore… Sakura._

Neji placed his hands on his face and drowned a frustrated scream.

"I'm so weak" He mumbled till he fell into a deep sleep at last.

**Now three are left.**

She was watching through the window the full moon and all she could do that night was to sigh wishing the pillow in her arms were someone… a guy to be precise, with great talents and a great body, white silver eyes, long silky hair… the dream of every woman in Konoha. Some people thought, ninjas most of them, thought his heart had the size of a pea, kind of heartless, cold but even though a prodigy who had the respect of his village. She knew that his heart was bigger than a pea… like an apple… a red one because she likes red…-ehem-

Between medical treatments –an other experiments he refused all the time- she were able to get to know him better than anyone: she found that kind, sometimes sweet when was under the influence of anaesthetics and other drugs for medical treatment, with that, she knew deep in his heart was sweet and capable to be romantic. (Scary?)

Sakura was glad to find another friend, a male best friend after Naruto, who understood every word she said, he was also good trying to comfort her when she remembered Sasuke and when he came back after 8 years.

**: Flashback :**

"Neji-kun your wounds look better now" Sakura said wrapping the bandages again around his well-formed abs.

"Aa" He said.

Then a bunch of nurses run through the hallway and one of them who guided the others screamed in a rush "Uchiha Sasuke needs all the attention of the personal available right now! He presents severe bruises and deep cuts in every part of his body; his chakra is danger low because of his almost gone spiritual energy. He is in a critical condition. You! Bring the ANBU's to the operations' room to guard it. He is a traitor, be careful-"

Neji stared concerned at Sakura who gasped nervously.

"Sakura-"

"Neji, I-I need to go!"

Sakura crossed the door in a sigh heading to Sasuke's location.

But unfortunately she wasn't allowed to get involve by Tsunade's request.

Ten hours passed by and Sakura was in the empty waiting room when Neji appeared walking on crutches.

"Sakura" Said Neji in a calm way.

Sakura run over him and burst in tears of desperation. Neji couldn't feel worse about the situation. He caressed her hair softly in attempt of calm her down.

She started to sob and tight her grip on Neji's shirt.

"I-I'm so useless…" She said sniffing sadly.

"No you are not. Just let them do their work"

When Sakura calmed down they sat down near the emergency room's door.

Silence

"Are you still in love with him?" Neji asked expressionless breaking the silence.

"… I will know it when I see him" The sad cherry blossom said in the same way.

The emergency door swayed open and Tsunade walked out nearing them.

"He's recovering now. If you want to see him you can go in, he's conscious since a while." The Godaime said in a tired tone.

Sakura stared at Neji looking for assurance and he nodded affirmative that she may go first.

Fifteen minutes later she went out of the room with a smile of relief. Neji thought the worse. _Maybe she's still in love with him after all…_

"Neji" Sakura hugged him tight like hugging a huge teddy bear.

"What happened?" He asked softly rubbing her back like a reflex.

"I- He… We-" The kunoichi stuttered.

_I knew it… they-_

Sakura interrupted his thought. "I have forgiven him" She looked at him sweetly, like child do. "… I'm happy he came back, now Team 7 is complete… and I-" She hesitated and buried her face in his chest. An electric wave run in Neji's spine at this movement. "I love him like a friend" _… because I have discovered that I'm in love of someone else…_ She said and thought smiling.

"I'm glad you are fine" He stated.

**: End Flashback :**

_He is always there when I need him._ She tightly embraced the pillow. _When he looks at me I feel he wants to tell me something… something important… _"You are such a coward Hyuga Neji!" She screamed with all her lungs. _Oops! I don't live alone anymore, I hope she is asleep._ She sighed heavily.

And somewhere in Konoha, to be exact in the Hyuga Compound, the Hyuga prodigy sneezed.

"… But I am a coward too… grr why!" She exclaimed.

She sighed for the last time that night; she closed her eyes starting her journey to dreamland.

**By now two are left.**

A pink head was upside-down on her new bed, in her new room, living with her new-known sister. Like the others she couldn't sleep yet, but she was angry with herself… she couldn't stop thinking about the Uchiha pretty boy.

He wasn't like her other obsessions. Ah-Uh. He was different. She could tell it from the cold looking in his eyes… his penetrating gaze. No one, **NO ONE** has ever made her sleepless! In fact, that was the otherwise...

"Argh!" She was frustrated.

"I hope this is not _love_…" Try again Saku-chan, try again.

With the hope of shooed away Sasuke of her mind she changed her chip to the match-maker one. It was a good time to plan something… Yes, it was 3 a.m. and some minutes, so what! She was careless about the hour.

She adopted a sit position and took some scrolls for the upcoming get-the-hot-Hyuga-and-my-silly-twin-sister-together plan.

Suddenly she went serious and crackled her fingers. She was ready and enlightened.

In first place, she wanted them to accept their misery to her… that in particular would be a piece of cake. She's a sadist… poor them…

Then, who of them will wait/receive/answer and who will attack?

"**You are such a coward Hyuga Neji!"** Saku-chan heard from the other bedroom.

"Hyuga, you would have to effort…" She smirked and wrote something in a scroll.

"This is gonna be fun, I can see it!" "You would end up together and stuck in the damn everlasting love!" She chuckled evilly.

_Sasuke_

Her cheerful face faded at the thought.

"No, no, no, get away now!" She whispered pulling her locks in desperation. She was becoming insane!

It was a torture and she wasn't happy at all for that, so she decided firmly do something **QUICKLY**.

She had two options. Saku-chan closed her eyes and sighed.

"Tomorrow A1 plan would be carried out." She fell asleep with a grin.

**And the last one but not less important…**

He groaned with exasperation. For the first time in all those years after kill Itachi, someone took his sleep away… but this time an annoying girl, sister of other also annoying girl with the same pink hair who used to bug him in their genin years, but now Haruno Sakura as a grown up has become a loyal friend and not the same fan girl. What a relief.

"That girl…" Sasuke looked the pale ceiling over him and saw a bright green eyes looking at him.

"What the hell is this?" He said a little bit angry. He scowled at the point of start a new headache. He massaged his temples.

_Why am I thinking on her?... She is just like the other women: weak and stupid… not of my interest._ He tried to convince himself…

"She is… annoying… Argh!" He turned to the other side of his bed and tried again, not to think about our Takeuchi heartthrob-girl…

With a lot of effort he fell asleep… but not peacefully.

* * *

The next day very early in the morning the Sharingan user left with other jounins the village for the current missionthey were assigned. Maybe kill some bastards would make Sasuke recover his stability and get away thoughts he didn't want in his mind. The mission was his mental escape. Do you think it is gonna work...? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, wake up" A deep voice said.

"Mmm... nnooo!..." Sakura said in dreams. The person sweat dropped.

"Sakura!" He screamed.

"WHAT!" Sakura woke up with a frown but still sleepy, then…

"N-Ne-Neji?" said Sakura totally confused. She took a sit position.

Neji was there, over her bed… over her lap! She blushed madly at this and at the lack of space between their faces.

Neji took her shoulders gently.

"Sakura, is true that you love me?" He said piercing her with his gaze.

Sakura stopped breathing for a moment.

"I-I… Y-yes…" She stuttered at his hypnotics white silver eyes.

_I knew it! But that was pretty easy... what kind of sister I have? Well, now I have to erase the evidence._ Saku-chan, as Neji, thought.

Saku-chan made some hand sings and used an especial genjutsu to erase her memory. She didn't want her to know about her plan…

Sakura felt asleep again with a smile in her face… Possibly dreaming about Neji… Love, sweet love…

"Well! I'd better complete the plan. See ya sis!" Saku-chan whispered and left the apartment by the window.

"Neji…" Sakura mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There he was combing his long hair a hundred times as every day, when someone snapped his room's door wide open. Pink hair. Green eyes. An evil smirk. _Takeuchi._ No one could escape from the eyes of a Hyuga, nor even an ant!

"What do you want _Takeuchi_?" He said annoyed.

"You!" She pointed him with her index.

"Pardon?" He raised a brow.

Saku-chan caught him from the collar of his shirt with the strength as a Haruno Sakura's sister.

"Tell me something Hyuga" Saku-chan said serious.

"What is it?" He said in his monotone.

"Do you wanna loose my sister _forever_?"

Silence

"Get off me." He said with a scowl.

"Answer me." She commanded.

"Is not of your business" He stated.

"Yes it is. She IS my sister and I want her to be happy." The Takeuchi let him go and turned her back to him.

"If you don't love her, leave her to someone who really cares about her" And she left. _A1 plan: Successfully done!_ She smirked.

Neji sat down in his bed. He had to make an important decision and didn't have time for meditation; this was **the** subject, his weak point.

"There won't be someone else who cares more than I do." He stated in the empty room. He made his decision: he would tell her his 3 years old feelings for her… _But **how**?_Nice question Neji.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Well, you can say it or not in a review! Please TT ...

Next week **Chapter Five: The Perfect Mission... or not?**

See ya next week!


	5. The Perfect Mission or not?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… other does; only Takeuchi Sakura is my own creation till now:D

* * *

**Chapter Five: **The Perfect Mission... or not?

A week has passed since the Uchiha on other shinobi's left Konoha for a mission and since the Sakura's have found each other and have been living together. This week definitely were awkward because certain Hyuga was trying to answer a question himself and couldn't… Love was a difficult matter for him… he wasn't ready for this, or that was he thought. By the other hand a Sakura was full of certain good intentions but looking for _good_ circumstances too… but she soon will realised that it was pretty _damn_ close.

"Let's see, next plan… Argh! But I need Hyuga's cooperation! He's such a damn, damn slowpoke!"

Saku-chan yelled freely in the empty apartment 'cause Sakura was working since early in the hospital.

"Where are you Hyuga and what the hell are you doing?" She muttered for herself.

KNOCK, KNOCK

The Snow's cherry blossom approached the door in slow pace. _Who's now…_ She opened the door lazily revealing her sister's _slowpoke_.

"Tch, yeah? What do you want _sexy_? My sis is not here let me tell ya" She smirked.

The slowpoke---I mean, Neji, twitched a brow annoyed.

"Tsunade-sama requires our presence now. It's important… _pinky_"

_Pinky? He doesn't have imagination, does he?_ She thought.

"Ok, let's go" The Takeuchi took Neji's arm, made hand signs with the free one and with a 'poof' they were in the middle of the Godaime's office.

The Hyuga freed himself from her grip irritated. "I could do it for myself" He said gritting his teeth.

"Really?" Saku-chan raised and eyebrow in disbelief. "I think you can't do anything without help, I don't know why Hyuga Neji is considered as a genius, a prodigy! If can't do _anything_ by himself" She taunted.

"Hmph" He couldn't defeat that one. He crossed his arms. _Is she talking about Sak-_

His train of thoughts was interrupted for some gasps and stares from others shinobi's in the same room.

"Ehem" The mid-age-look-like blond woman behind the desk cleared her throat trying to get attention.

"I have called you because I have assigned to all of you an important mission" She continued staring at each of the 13 jounin's in front of her. "The Snow Country has sent me a message; seems that Orochimaru's new craving is that country's secret" She glared at one of them. "You are that special secret he is craving for Takeuchi"

"What is the mission Tsunade-sama?" A determinate Haruno Sakura asked.

"Protect Takeuchi Sakura and with her help **killed** Orochimaru"

Everyone nodded, but silence filled the room.

"I have formed two teams for this ANBU mission. Team 1 is conformed by Hyuga Neji, Haruno, Nara, Uchiha, Yamanaka and Takeuchi. Hyuga would be the captain of Team 1."

The mentioned ones nodded in understanding but one of them smirked. Who could that be?

_Oh… this is gonna be so perfect! WTF?_ Saku-chan thought feeling a gaze from certain raven haired boy. _…or not?... I'm so doomed!_

"Team 2 has for captain Uzumaki" The Hokage continued.

"Yatta! Is the second time I'm a captain!" The blond screamed excited. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Tenten, Rock Lee, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka, you are in Team 2. NO buts, No changes." All of them, except for Hinata lowed their head like there's no tomorrow.

"Captains, here are the maps" The noisy Kyubi vessel and the Byakugan user approached the desk and took the scrolls. "Hyuga, you're going to leader the whole operation. I count with Nara's strategy, Sakura's medic skills and everyone strength and disposition" The Godaime continued intertwining her fingers.

"You don't have too much time to complete the mission; the limit is three weeks because till then Orochimaru wouldn't change to other body, besides, since Uchiha got back Orochimaru has been too week. His power only reaches 2/3 of the strength he used to have, but that doesn't mean he is not a threat anymore." Tsunade freed a sigh.

"Now you get ready, you are leaving this afternoon. You are dismissed!" She ordered.

Another 'poof' was heard and everyone disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in their ANBU uniform and with the masks hanging on their necks was at the principal gates of Konoha waiting for a certain captain.

"I'm… here…" Someone panted. Team 2 narrowed their eyes in apprehension.

"Naruto if you want to be a captain or leader more often you'd better be punctual" The Hyuga prodigy stated.

"Hn, dobe" the Uchiha prodigy smirked.

"Team 1, it's time" Neji started to run and his team-mates followed.

"Err… Team 2 it's happy hour! Let's kick snake-man's ass!" That's our Naruto. The blondy shook his fist in the air and started to run.

His team-mates… sweat dropped again… Apparently their day is full of sweat drops.

_What kind of captain do we have?_ They thought and shrugged it out following their noisy captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto do you hear me?" A deep but smooth voice asked using a microphone.

"_Hyuga what's going on?"_

"It's getting dark. We're going to camp in a clear nearby, like 20 meters to the north-east."

"_Understood"_ The transmission was out and the teams stopped when they reached the spot for a night of sweet rest… or that they thought. A very loooong night indeed.

**Team 1**

For them there were two tents: one for the girls and one for the boys.

Shikamaru was exhausted and after planned the next move with Neji and Naruto, he went to sleep…

"Good night forehead girl" Ino waved her hand to Sakura.

"What? You're not going to dinner?" A puzzled Sakura asked.

"Ah-ha, I'm pretty tired you know and three hours ago I ate barbecue with Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma-sensei"

"Ok. See ya in the morning then" The cherry blossom smiled tiredly.

"Night" Ino yawned.

Ino got in the tent and laid down blindly in a sleeping bag. It was warm… and snored smoothly, estrange, she thought.

"Shikamaru?" She said surprised when some black spiky hair came out from it.

"Mmm… troublesome" He moaned turning around facing Ino.

_He looks so cute…_ She thought. **_Kiss him, kiss him right now!_** Ino's inner self shouted excited.

"Shikamaru in his sleepy mode approached the beautiful blond and hugged her by the waist. Ino gasped and blushed deeply at his action, but didn't struggled. Who would try to escape from the love of her/his life's arms? Well, she wasn't one of them, soshe closed her eyes and cuddled in his chest.

"Night Shika-kun" She whispered.

"Night Ino" Shikamaru whispered too.

Ino got blush ten shades of red.

The Nara smirked.

Was this a Nara's plan or a simple mistake? We would never know what's going on in the mind of oneof Konoha's genius.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In front of the fireplace two guys were sat looking the flames and hearing it crackled.

Suddenly the younger decided it was time to get some sleep.

"Sasuke-kun, you are not going to dinner either? Sakura asked with a frown.

"No. I'm tired" He said blankly.

"Oh" Then Sakura look at the other one, "Neji are you going to dinner?" She asked to the Hyuga with hope in her words. Everyone seems to prefer some sleep than her food!

"Ah? Yes" He snapped out of his worries.

A happy Haruno sat next to him bringing him a plate of food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was having a new headache and groaned at the realisation but he was so distracted with the pain the he bumped into someone. A pink head and sleepy eyes. His distraction. His headache.

"Ow…" She whined in the floor of dust.

"You" Sasuke said, "Watch when you're walking" And gave her his hand. She stared and took it.

"Ok"

Without noticing they started a glare contest. Why? Who knows, they didn't know either.

The Uchiha was the first to break it.

He didn't say a word. He entered in the tent a sighed heavily. _Why? She's as the others nuts._ He sat down and closed his eyes trying to regain concentration, and then out of the blue something warm was felt on his shoulders.

The Takeuchi was behind him and without a word or guttural noise she massaged his tired and tensed shoulders.

Silence

The mighty Uchiha tried in every moment to suppressed a moaned of relax biting his bottom lip.

No word was say.

Saku-chan knew what she was doing but didn't want to know why. She only knew that this was a kind of lethal attraction… his essence that was intoxicating every sense of her, she didn't want to know why _him_.

Something took her right hand a little tight making stop her thoughts. It was Sasuke0s hand and in a second he turned around and her pretty close.

The Takeuchi gasped and her heart couldn't go fastest than it was right now. She practically had drowned in that dark wells full of mystery on that handsome façade.

She blinked once breaking that state and trying to remember her name _Kagura? Nah, that's a loser's name... Haruka? No. Mmm…_ But she couldn't, nor even what the hell she was doing there with him! She was lost… She knew it.

She blinked again and as fast as a blink can be the Sharingan user was there locked with the Takeuchi by their lips in a frustrated, desperate and looking-for-answers kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sighed for the tenth time.

"What's going on?" The white eyed young man next to her asked.

"I don't know… I feel kind of lonely…" She continued. "I know, I have good friends, a new sister but I guess I need something else" Our cherry blossom looked straight at him. Hint, hint, hint!

"Sakura, I-" Neji started a sentence but couldn't finished 'cause of a noise inside of one of the tents.

"What was that?" The medic nin asked curious.

"No idea" Neji said with a sigh. _That interruption may be fate._ No Neji! No fate again!

A shadow got out of somewhere and neared the fireplace illuminating her face.

"Saku-chan, are you fine?" Sakura said with concern approaching to her side.

"Yeah..." The Takeuchi hesitated with a estrange look in her eyes.

Sakura wasn't satisfied with the answer and took her sister to the girls' tent. There she sat her down and started with the interrogation.

"Tell me, what happened? Is something about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"……" Saku-chan opened her mouth but no word went out from it.

"Did he hurt you?" Sakura started to worry more. "…If he did, I swear I would kick the shit out of him!" Uh-Oh… Sakura was getting mad… really mad…

"N-no!" Saku-chan reacted.

"Tell me, please!" Sakura begged.

"Nothing happened, really" The Takeuchi faked a smile.

"You liar… I could havemet you a week ago but that's enough for me to tell you are lying!" Sakura sighed. "Ok. When you're ready, please you know you can trust me, right?" She half smiled.

"Yeah, I will tell you, don't worry" She took her sister's hands. "Now, go out and make yours that hot _friend_ of yours!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

Sakura blushed deeply.

"What do you mean? Neji? No, he is _just_ a friend." The medic nin said disappointed.

"Liar… I-know-you-loooove-him, don't denied it!" Saku-chan pointed her with her accusing finger.

"Uh…" Sakura sighed heavily. "It's so obvious?"

"Kind of hon… but why you hadn't make the first move?"

"…I don't want to be a burden like when I was twelve with Sasuke-kun…" The Konoha's cherry blossom looked down at the ground.

"……" _That's the reason… Hyugaaa you'd better do something!_

"Shikamaru? Ino?" Sakura whispered then giggled. "Saku-chan look" She pointed out to the couple.

"Oh… Why they aren't in a tent for their own? …Anyway, I don't want to find out it now, I'm tired" Saku-chan yawned.

"Well, then I leave you, I'll be outside for a little bit… thinking, ok? Night, Saku-chan" Sakura kissed her forehead.

"Night"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At this point, Neji went to sleep too and entered the boy's tent when an absentminded Uchiha got out.

"Uchiha, some of Team 2 would patrol tonight, tomorrow would be our turn" Neji informed.

"…Aa"

Sasuke walked in circles thinking on something, thinking _why_.

**: Flashback :**

Sasuke was the first to break the kiss he started. It was a chaste kiss full of feelings, denying feelings that both of them poured in it.

Saku-chan stared at him almost piercing a hole in his head.

CLAP

Saku-chan slapped him with all determination and a hurt expression. She stood up and run out of the tent.

Sasuke touched his cheek hot 'cause of the slap. He growled silently. _Stupid hormones._

**: End Flashback :**

"Stupid Uchiha… damn you…" She frowned till the next moment when a certain someone made an entrance.

Saku-chan kept quite and glared at the onyx eyes in front of her.

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"Why, what?" The Snow's cherry blossom groaned in a whispered 'cause of the just slept bodies a meter far of them.

"The massage, the kiss, the slap. Why?" He inquired.

"……." She avoided his gaze.

"Answer" He ordered.

"I don't know why I did it but I don't want to be hurt…" She whispered. "_Love_ is not for me…"

"Hn, that's my line" He smirked.

"… I don't want that some guywho I've just met, impressed me and then take me and finally leave me like nothing… I don't wanna be stuck in that… I don't wanna want you!... I don't-"

"I don't want to want you either. You're annoying." He smirked cupping her chin with his hand.

"I- get away… d-don't!..." She stuttered nervous.

"Takeuchi, you are stuttering" He mocked while neared his face to hers._ I can't take this… anymore… she… she remind me of me…_

A second kiss, but it wasn't like the first one… it was desperate of _love_. Saku-chan gave in, and put her arms around his neck to deep the kiss._ I want you...Uchiha..._ Now passion was over the both of them, they explored each other mouth till exhaustion… till lack of air. They got apart. She smiled for the first time to a man. He sighed relieve; now his headaches were exterminated.

She laid down in a sleepingbag, he did the same for her surprise. Sasuke hugged her protectively by her slime waist and she put her head on his collar bone smelling his essence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura decided at last it was too late and that she needed some sleep. She entered in the tent carefully tryingto no wake them up, when she realised that Uchiha Sasuke was there, in the girls' tent, hugging a girl… her sister! Sakura was stupefied. She couldn't believe her eyes… but then she saw it… Her sister was smiling a true smile.

_I guess I have a problem here…_ She thought and got out of the tent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A whispered was heard. The Hyuga growled.

"Neji" There was the whisper again.

"…Sakura?" A Sleepy Jyuuken user said.

"Um… Neji, may I sleep here? The others are in the other tent and there's no more space… If you don't mind, may I?" Sakura asked shyly with a trace of pink n her cheek that nobody noticed since they were at night.

Neji snapped his eyes wide open. I told you… loooong night.

* * *

Hey people! I have finally finished this chapter it's 2:03 a.m.! Sorry for the late update, this chapter took me a long time to write… it was a little hard but was very funny to me, what do you think?

On Sunday I will update **Chapter Six: In disguise: Bodyguards and other colours.**

Please review to know that I'm doing a good story or not… I wanna know your opinion, pleeeease!

See ya!

**P.S.:** Now I have a lot of free time till the university gets started, so the currently lateness would be kaput:D


	6. Bodyguards and Other Colours

Hi everybody! I'm sorry with the late update but I couldn't do it soon since I have to inscribe myself to the university and all that stuff... Well! here we are with Chapter six... I hope you like it... bacause I do, not like the chapter five that I finished hating it... I don't know why... I hope this time you could give me at least five reviews... you know to regainf support... Anyway, enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Bodyguards and other colours

"Hey _Sexy_ what's the plan again?" The Takeuchi said arriving from Uchiha Land.

"_Pinky_ If you were listening instead of getting distracted staring at Uchiha you would know" Neji reproached her.

"Um… That's not your business! Just tell me the damn plan!" She screamed with a shade of pink in her face.

"……" He ignored her crossing his arms.

"Hyugaa…" Her eyebrow twitched frenetically and a vein had popped in her forehead.

"……"

Everyone else was watching the scene while finished packing their stuff. It seems that they were fighting during the whole week 'cause the rest were more than used to it. –Sigh-

"HYUGA!" She shrieked.

"What?" He said innocently with a blank expression… Is that possible? Well he made it possible. O.o

"Tell me…" She said sweetly "…the piece of SHIT you have announced before!" She snapped out losing control.

"…Uh, Takeuchi did you say something?" He smirked to himself. _I'm such a genius_.

"Grrr!" She couldn't stand him any more and jumped over him. Our Neji smirked again. _Bingo. I pissed her of._

Thankfully there was an Uchiha who stopped the enraged pink haired **monster**-who in that moment looked like that Uchiha curse's second phase-before she hurts someone or gets hurt.

"You are so childish. Yes Neji I'm talking to you too!" Haruno Sakura scolded them with both of her hands in the waist.

"Hn" Saku-chan and Neji said at the unison. Then they glared daggers to each other.

_They're a lost case._ Sakura thought shaking her head.

Neji cleared his throat. "Since everyone is ready, I will remind you the plan for no mistakes in the future" Everyone looked at him concentrated even Saku-chan who stopped fuming a little then.

"We are near a town where we are going to take a train to the Snow Country's capital. It seems to be 3 hours of travel, right _Pinky_?" He asked with a smirked.

"Hn" She said.

"I will take that as a yes" Our prodigy continued, the rest sighed in disbelief. "We are going to make use of our new identities when we leave this forest, Naruto?" The straight black hair and black vivid eyes nodded.

"I'm Noboru Toya. I'm on vacations with some childhood's friends." He said calmly and totally serious. "Those contact lenses are stinging my eyes!" He broke the magic of the moment.

Neji sighed. "Hinata"

Hinata was admiring the precious ring in the palm of her hand.

**: Flashback :**

First night in the first stopped of the mission…

The dinner was ready and Team 2 was peacefully resting outside the tents except for Tenten and Hinata who were bringing dinner to their team.

"N-Naruto-kun, here is your dinner" Hinata smiled.

"Oh, ramen! Thanks Hinata-chan! Come sit next to me" He grinned happily.

"O-ok" She blushed a little. Even if she was always around him she couldn't avoid tinting her cheeks in some pink.

Naruto started eating or swallowed his ramen when suddenly he stopped and stared at the Hyuga's heiress.

"N-Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked kind of worry.

"Hinata, how long we have been dating?" The still blond young man asked seriously.

"A-almost a y-year Naruto-kun. Why?" She couldn't avoid feel preoccupied. He is going to break up with her?

"……" Naruto looked to the sky.

"N-Naruto-kun-" He cut her sentence. "Marry me" The Kyubi's vessel looked deeply in her white-silver eyes "Hinata, would you marry me?"

Hinata's eye got wide open. "I-I-"

"I know I'm not from a clan or something but I would do anything for you Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed.

"I-I-" She stuttered again.

"I know Hinata-chan I don't deserve you!" The Uzumaki shook his head making him dizzy.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"I know now, y-you d-don't want to marry me!" Naruto stuttered with panic and…

Hinata kissed him right on the lips to shut him up.

Hinata broke the kiss and Naruto had the eyes wide as saucers.

"I-I… I will marry you Naruto-kun" She displayed a shy smile to her dear hyperactive boyfriend who sighed in relief and hugged her super tight.

"Oh…" Realisation hit him and took out of a pocket a dark purple little box. He gave it to her.

"I-It's beautiful…" Hinata whispered looking to the bright purple gem in it with little diamonds around it. Naruto freed a sigh and slid the ring in her finger.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan" Our blond buddy approached her and hugged her again.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" She hugged him back.

**: End Flashback :**

Neji curved a brow. "Hinata!"

Hinata got out of her trance and put the engagement ring inside her pocket.

"N-Neji-niisan… gomen" She looked at the ground ashamed.

"Hinata is your turn" The Hyuga stated calm.

"R-right. I'm Ayanami Yui. I'm on vacations with my brother Ayanami Ritsu and some friends" Said a long brown haired Hinata with blue-purple (visible pupil included) eyes.

"Lee" Neji called.

"Yosh! I'm Tanaka Satsu! I'm on vacations with my friends too!" A curly blond haired guy with sky-blue eyes answered excited with a 'nice pose'.

Everybody raised a brow.

"Lee, just remember that Tanaka Satsu never, NEVER talks about youth."

"Ok!" Lee shook a fist on the air.

"Tenten" Neji called again.

"I'm Ikari Ran, Akagi Hiro's fiancée. I'm on vacations like everyone else. Is necessary that my hair have to be down?" Tenten asked with a light brown hair without buns and hazel eyes.

"Yes" The Hyuga leader stated.

"Kiba"

"Ok. I'm Katsuho Taro. I'm on vacations with the rest and this is my cat, Hotaru." A grey haired guy with _normal _red eyes spoke. And that red marks under his eyes were erased with some make up.

"Oh! Akamaru looks so kawaii as a cat!" Ino exclaimed.

Akamamura as Hotaru meowed not happily but resigned.

"The genjutsu will have to be dissipated every night even if I've put a strong genjutsu" The Konoha cherry blossom stated and Kiba nodded.

"Shino it's your turn" The Hyuga's voice spoke again.

"I'm Akagi Hiro, Ikari Ran Fiancé. I'm on vacations." A red head with square glasses answered in Shino's monotone.

"Choji"

"I'm Katsumono Kaji. I'm with some friends on vacations." Blue haired and greyed eyes Choji said with a bag of fried pistachios in his hand. "You know these pistachios are not that bad…" He munched merrily.

"Shikamaru"

"Trouble- Interesting… I'm Hattori Shinta. If you see is not that necessary each of us say 'I'm on vacations'… Troubles- Tsk..." A blond with hazel eyes complained.

"Lazy ass you'd better forget for this mission the 'troublesome', you know it's 'interesting' now!" Ino scolded him.

"Shut up… _interesting_ woman" The Nara said.

"Ino" The calm voice again.

"I'm Haibara Ryo, and I'm with my friends" A beautiful and smiley girl with light blue hair and bright red eyes answered.

"Uchiha"

"Hn" Hn-ed a handsome man with spiky green hair and amazing blue eyes.

"I'm Kawabura Haru, Kawabura Tomoe's older brother and Tsukishiro Isuzu's cousin." Sasuke said in his new disguise with his very cold voice.

"Sakura. _Haruno_ Sakura." Neji said hearing a 'humph' from the Takeuchi.

"Hai. I'm Tsukishiro Isuzu, cousin of the Kawabura's siblings." Sakura said playing with her dark red half-back-length hair thanks to the hair extensions.

_The amber in her eyes suits her with that red hair…_ The Hyuga stared at the Haruno.

"Hey _Sexy_ what is my damn fucking new identity! I haven't dyed my hair to green, haven't pasted hair extensions to it and have put blue contact lens for nothing!"

Neji left his train of thoughts. "Hn. You are Kawabura Tomoe, Kawabura Haru's younger sister and Tsukishiro Isuzu's cousin." Neji smirked almost evilly.

"Sister?" The Takeuchi frowned._ Man so I can't kiss him… shit!_

"Uchiha is going to be your bodyguard until the end of the mission" The white silver eyed continued. "We only have a week to find and kill Orochimaru. The last week is for our return to Konoha"

"Wait _Sexy_ and who are supposed to be your new identity?" The Takeuchi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Ayanami Ritsu, Ayanami Yui's older brother." Neji with light brown hair tied up in a high pony tail and purple eyes as Hinata's answered expressionless.

"We'd better go" The Nara, now Hattori Shinta stated.

"Let's go" The leader of the mission started to run through the trees of thick forest and the rest followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Orochimaru-sama we can't find Takeuchi-san seems she is not in the Snow country and nobody knows her actual location" A man with grey hair and glasses said.

"ku ku ku ku… Don't worry Kabuto something is telling me that she will be in my presence very soon… call Kagura. You may leave." The snake eyes started to shine mischievously.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto bowed.

Then a girl as beautiful as Ino and Sakura together made her entrance in the principal room were her sensei awaited her.

"Kagura-kun" Orochimaru smirked. "I have a mission for you…" He coughed. "I need to find my next body but this girl is very slippery and nobody can find her… ku ku ku…" He laughed.

"I'd love to find her for you Orochimaru-sama" She smiled.

"Then you may leave Kagura dear" He waved his hand in sign of dismissal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shinobi's were at the train kind of boring 'cause of the long journey. It has been an hour ago they took it.

Our Takeuchi could be more uncomfortable next to her _brother_ when all that she wanted was kissed him, squeezed him and all that boyfriend and girlfriend's stuff… but no, she couldn't…

"Tomoe stopped glaring at me you are ruining my meditation" Ayanami Ritsu-Hyuga Neji-said bluntly with the eyes closed.

"Humph" She crossed her arms and looked through the window next to her.

"Tomoe-_chan_ you'd better behave. This isn't a game" Her _brother_ told her with a scowl of concern.

"I know" She smiled facing him.

The time passed flying when half of them were sleeping on the lap or shoulder of someone, like the no more cherry blossom of Konoha who were sleeping peacefully in Neji's lap who were staring at her caressing her red locks unconsciously.

"She is beautiful, right Ritsu?" Saku-chan yawned. She was sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder.

Neji stopped abruptly and blushed slightly.

"Aa" He responded.

"We have arrived" Shinta stated. "Let's hurry up to the hotel it's almost lunch time" "Hey Ryo wake up are we'll leave you here… interesting" _Argh… that word doesn't make any sense… damn troublesome Ino…_

Ino yawned and stretched still in the Nara's lap. Shikamaru watched her amused.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Kaji and Toya said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In the hotel...**

"Good afternoon. Do you have any reservation?" A mid age woman asked with a nice smile.

"Yes. I'm Ayanami Ritsu I called yesterday and reserved five double rooms and one with three beds" Neji said politely.

The woman looked in her book. "Yes here it is! Let's see, these are the keys. We have also a restaurant where you go at your disposition any time crossing this door that connects the hotel with it" She said giving the keys and pointing the glass door next to the elevator.

"Arigato" Neji smiled. The other got surprised except for Sakura…

They took the elevators in two groups because only one couldn't stand the weight of thirteen persons.

2… 3… 4… 5… 6

They arrived and looked for their room.

The Sakura's and Sasuke took the three-bed room 601 because they're supposed to be family.

Neji and Hinata took the 602 because of the same reason; Tenten and Shino took the 603; Naruto and Lee took the 604; Choji and Kiba took the 605 and finally Ino and Shikamaru took the 606.

They left their things in their rooms and went to have lunch and after that 'where-do-the-snake-man-hide' first part of the mission would start.

**After lunch…**

"Where are you going Haru-_niichan_?" The Takeuchi asked him from the door of the room. Aparently he was going to take the elevator.

"Somewhere" The Uchiha said expressionless.

"Then, I will go with ya" She approached the dark green haired.

"No" He got in. "Stay here till I come back." He ordered.

_What's going on with him!_ She thought with a deep frowned. "Ok, ok" She sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok! Hope you review... please?

Next: **Chapter Seven: Cheating on me?** Who is cheating on who? And why? Mmmh...-thinking pose-

See ya ASAP!


	7. Cheating On Me?

**A/N:** So, I know I am late with the update but I had a writter's block! Don't blame me!

Anyway I want to thank **a lot **to **hot sexy soccer babe 777** for the lovely review in Chapter Six! You are so nice to me you really make me continue with this story… And special thanks to everyone else who review in the previous chapters like **AsianOne, duckichan87, Gaara's desert blossom** and more!; I hope you could review more often.

Well, let the show go on…!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto for God's sake!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** Cheating On Me?

Sakura was looking through the window how little cops of snow hit the floor with grace in the Snow country where it's winter all the year, sometimes not that cold when it was summer but now it was winter so… yeah you could feel the icy weather reach your bones.

She sighed at the remembrance of that night…

**: Flashback :**

"Um… Neji, may I sleep here? The others are in the other tent and there's no more space… If you don't mind, may I?" Sakura asked shyly with a trace of pink on her cheeks that nobody noticed since they were at night.

Neji snapped his eyes wide open.

"A-Aa" He coughed.

Sakura got inside the sleeping bag that was next to him and closed her eyes.

"Good night Neji-kun" She yawned.

"…Good night" Sakura heard from his team-mate.

They still were a little far from the mission's spot but the weather was changing and they could feel the cool breeze blowing in the forest. Our cherry blossom was really tired but couldn't sleep in the middle of the night, her body shivered at the suddenly breeze that could sneak inside the tent the both of them were sharing. Neji shifted his position facing Sakura, he frowned and started to shiver, Sakura couldn't hide a tiny smile: he looked like a little boy trying to heat himself with the action of curl… It was lovely.

So she decided it. She approached her Neji, yes, **her** Neji, opened his sleeping bag and hers the necessary only to have a better reception of him. Sakura pulled Neji to her side and put his head on her chest near her collarbone and tried to cover the both of them with a thick blanket nearby. It was incredible that Hyuga Neji had a heavy sleep, he, a shinobi, an ANBU member of Konoha! Or maybe he was just tired of thinking those things we know he was thinking… that was probably the correct answer but Sakura didn't care to start a hypothesis she only wanted to share that night with the person she loved even if that night wouldn't repeat ever again.

The pink head closed her eyes and hugged the ANBU captain tighter. She heard a little noise from him; it was like a moan and a sigh together. She opened her eyes and saw a pleasant smile on him.

"I love you… Neji" She whispered at last and felt asleep.

**: End Flashback :**

"Isuzu" Saku-chan called her sister, now cousin.

"…Hmm?" Sakura got out of her thoughts and looked at her.

"Ritsu has sent a group to inspect the city but I know that it's not enough since I know this place like the palm of my hand" She looked at her palm and frowned. "Hey since when I had this little mole…"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"… Whatever… I'm not gonna stay here while the others are out doing their damn part of the mission! So, I'm leaving now to find that fucking snake" The Takeuchi stated looking to the amber eyes in front of her.

"But Tomoe that's dangerous, the snake could find you first and bite you and we don't want that… why don't just wait Sasuke to be secure?" The kunoichi of red hair scowled with a hint of preoccupation taking her sister's shoulders.

"Sak-Isuzu, it won't find me because he is looking for someone else and not **me**besides, I don't want my lover-ehem- _brother_ to be behind me like a little girl" Saku-chan pointed herself. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Saku-chan did it for her.

"I will be careful, don't worry. I can defend myself; if I see something is getting damn suspicious I'll come back here." She smiled.

"Alright"

Sakura watched her sister put on her high heels leather boots, take a brown coat that covered her till the waist and at last put on a pair of green gloves that matched with her dyed hair.

"Ja ne, Isuzu-neechan" Saku-chan waved good bye.

"Ja"

Sakura looked through the window again. _At least Saku-chan seems happy with Sasuke-kun… they're so lucky..._ She sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside Saku-chan stopped in her tracks and turned around facing the door from she walked off.

"Blame me for my little patient, but I can't do anymore for you! You damn stupid love birds…" She whispered taking from one pocket a little notebook and a pen and wrote something in it… twice but with little differences.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In room 602 a tall young man was leaning in his bed looking at the ceiling with a frown… The mission at this point was truly important for the sake of the village and a foreign country that in general lines was the childhood country of the sister of the object of his affections… The object of his affections, his doom… why, why in the world a man like him, a prodigy, a skilful ninja, an ANBU member, part of the famous Hyuga clan couldn't do the things well in his _love life_… Love life… strange, he didn't know he had one after he met _her_. Yes, he was pathetic… a coward… even Uchiha was better than him! He sighed frustrated.

Suddenly something told him to look at the door, why? It wasn't special either, but… what's that? A piece of paper was at the bottom of it. Neji sat down in the bed and looked at the piece of paper like a green alien saying 'hi' to him. He activated the Byakugan… just in case. It was clean; it was only a piece of paper with blue ink in it. He stood up and approached the said paper.

"It hasn't sender… but looks like Sakura's handwriting" He said to himself since nobody was in the room.

He read it carefully.

He raised his eyebrows.

He shook his head.

To him it seemed germany a language he didn't even know it exists.

So he decided he didn't know how to read, so he tried again. It said:

_Neji-kun,_

_I know this is an important mission for all of us and it wouldn't be coherent to do extra activities but I would feel flattered if you have a walk with me around the city. I'm sorry if with my request I bother you, that weren't my intention. Hope you meet me in the reception of the hotel at 6 p.m. If you are not there I will understand._

He was… dumbfounded for the first time in his entire life because Sakura, Haruno Sakura, one of his best friends was technically asking him out… HIM! That's supposed to be a hint… Did he know? Strange was that Sakura didn't know that…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In room 601 a beautiful young woman was still watching the snow fall, lost in her thoughts sighing with no end. She decided it was enough and not healthy so she turned around pacing in the room imaging how would be a kiss… from Neji… She shook her head and lapped her now normal forehead for thinking such silly things.

Then out of nowhere she saw a piece of paper below the door. She approached it and noticed it hadn't sender but her name was in it and… wait, wasn't it Neji's handwriting?

She read it carefully.

She raised her eyebrows.

She shook her head.

To her it seemed germany a language she didn't even know it exists.

So she decided she didn't know how to read, so she tried again. It said:

_Sakura,_

_I know this is an important mission for all of us and it wouldn't be coherent to do extra activities but I would feel flattered if you have a walk with me around the city. I'm sorry if with my request I bother you, that weren't my intention. Hope you meet me in the reception of the hotel at 6 p.m. If you are not there I will understand._

"Neji… is he asking me out?" Sakura asked to herself but unfortunately her inner self heard her and kicked one of her neurons, the 'realisation' one.

"Ouch! He is asking me out!" She changed the question for the statement at the pain inside her head.

The pink haired girl, now red haired, looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 5:50 she read.

"I'd better hurry up"

And like a hurricane Sakura run to the bathroom to brush her tooth, to brush her hair in a casual hairdo and to put a little make-up on, just to look not that excited.

Sakura breathed in and out to calm herself before put on her boots, coat and gloves. She glanced at the clock one more time, 5:57. _Time to go!_ The cherry blossom exited her room and took the elevator. She really was nervous, too much for her taste but she was happy, at last Hyuga Neji asked her out! Strange was that Hyuga Neji didn't know that…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saku-chan in Kawabura Tomoe's disguise walked like a sunshine in the city smirking all the way because of the attention she got from men in forms of whistles and glances of desire. Apparently she didn't lose her touch in men even disguised.

In the middle of the main street Saku-chan saw the bar she used to frequent when she lived there, it was famous because of the best drinks of pure quality and because it was a place where powerful people used to meet secretly from time to time. It was the perfect place to gather information if someone wanted to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been chatting in the bar more than an hour and drinking some sake and tequila. The two f them sober were having an interchange of body language between words.

She gracefully batted her eyelashes slowly to the handsome man next to her and also caressed one of his hands with her fingers. He by the other hand just smirked because with that was enough.

"So, you are interest in Orochimaru-sama" She smiled seductively.

"Yes. I want to be his apprentice no matter what it costs" He said the magic words almost whispering to her ear.

She was amused, he was dangerous and she could feel it.

"Oochimaru-sama's weak point is skilful ninjas with a potential to explode; I know he would love to have you by his side, maybe…" She trailed off.

The Uchiha got near never leaving the eye contact.

"Maybe…?" He said.

"Maybe you can help him with his new project" The pretty girl said tracing Sasuke's jaw with her index softly.

"Maybe" He smiled this time and the girl blushed madly.

God, Sasuke really hated this kind of missions. Trying to make a woman spit out some information always gave him a headache. Glance here, wink there, smile a little, brush your leg with hers, get near, whisper… That make him shudder but even though it was a piece of cake to seduce a woman, why? Because he was tall, well-formed, good looking-well, more than good looking young man, nor even Hyuga could match his beauty; he laughed mentally at the picture of Hyuga Neji crying alone in a corner while he laughs loud and hard wearing a crown, and a banner above his head that says: 'MISTER KONOHA CONTEST'S WINNER'

Who had ever thought that Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha avenger would have such a rich imagination?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saku-chan entered in the popular bar cleaning her coat of the falling snow. She scanned the place.

She blinked twice.

She rubbed her eyes, maybe the contact lens were making her to hallucinate.

She pinched her left arm. Nope, that wasn't a hallucination.

There was Sasuke, **her** Uchiha! Her boyfriend, her man, hers, hers, hers, only hers with a woman in a dangerous proximity smiling to each other!

_Is he cheating on me?_ She frowned and felt her blood rush to her head at a hundred degrees. A bad sign…

She breathed deeper, straightened her long green hair, put the best of her smiles and approached the bar where they were sitting and flirting. _Flirting!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hotel where the shinobi's of Konaha were staying there was another story.

Neji was sitting in a couch of the reception waiting patiently a certain girl named after a flower. His eyes closed like meditating calming in that way his anxiety and nervousness.

"Neji-kun" A girly voice called.

"The Byakugan user opened his eyes and stood up in front of her.

"Sakura, shall we go?" Neji smiled and politely offered his arm to Sakura.

Always when he was around her was easy to smile in that way… She had that power over him, but she didn't know.

Sakura tinted her cheeks with a trace of pink, smiled and took Neji's arm.

They went out the hotel and start walking with no direction in a peaceful silence felling comfortable with each others company.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked playing with her red extensions.

"Your choice" He said plainly.

Sakura giggled at his answer, she might expect this from him.

"I saw a freeze lake used like a skating rink from the train, is not that far from here I guess"

"Ice skating?" Neji curved a brow.

"Yeah, it would be fun!"

Neji sighed. "I don't know how to skate" He said bluntly.

"Then I will teach you, come on!"

And Sakura dragged Neji to the said lake forgetting why she was so nervous. Neji just tensed his body at the thought of ice, ice-skates and possible falls that could embarrass him for life ruining his reputation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Welcome to the bar of the hell, where my boyfriend is cheating on me! Who is that bitch…Oh you are soooo dead already._

That and other thoughts behind the façade of the sweetest girl in the world asked for blood.

Sasuke felt a cold wave that run in his spine and that wasn't a good sign. _A blood thirsty aura?_

He tried to ignore it but couldn't since it felt too close. _Where?_

"What a surprise Haru-oniichan!"

Saku-chan was in front of both Sasuke and the witch-bitch-err… girl! That's it, the girl!

The Sharingan user turned to his left side slowly and saw fiery eyes glaring daggers to them. _Shit!_

"I thought I told you to say in the hotel" He groaned.

"My, my, _aniki_ but we are on vacations" Saku-chan said matter-of-factly, she looked to at the girl "So, who is your girl friend?" _Bitch die, die, die, die!_ If glares could kill…

_Stupid. What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes to his _little sister_.

"I'm Masato Kagura, nice to meet you..." Kagura vowed slightly.

"… Kawabura Tomoe; I love your name!" _A loser name!_

"Arigato" kagura giggled. "We were talking a good time and you never told me you have a little sister Haru-kun" Kagura took Sasuke's hand when she said it.

One of Saku-chan eyebrows started to twitched dramatically and at this she fakes more her smile at her. _Nobody can touch him you, you… Arrrgggghhh!_ She was going to explode in any moment.

Sasuke looked at her blood thirsty girlfriend and smirked for a moment. _Hn, she is jealous._ Then he coughed to get her attention. Bad move, she wanted to kill him right there, right now in a really painful way…

"We'd better go" He said expressionless taking Saku-chan from her forearm. He looked at Kagura and vowed.

"See you in the meeting Haru-kun, I'll be waiting for you. Bye Tomoe-san" Kagura showed respect vowing too.

Sasuke nodded at her words gaining another sharp dagger from one of the glares of her dearest _sister._

"Good bye!" Saku-chan sang. "…bitch" She whispered.

The left the bar and when they were far away from it Sasuke prepared his ears.

1.

2.

3.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Saku-chan struggled from his grip and screamed the loudest she could.

Sasuke smirked making Saku-chan turned red of anger.

Saku-chan breathed deeper one, two times.

"Ok, ok, then I leave you. It's over, kaput! Sayonara" A with a fake smirked she left him in the spot kind of surprise.

Sasuke took her hand and pull her to his chest. "Nobody leaves me"

She raised a brow in a yeah-sure-watch-me way. "I am nobody and I'm gonna leave you, if that is not okay with you, you should thought it before cheating on me with that bitch" She was hurt and Sasuke knew that from the hate in her eyes, she was pretty hurt.

Sasuke leaned close almost touching her lips with his "You want to leave me?" He whispered. Saku-chan shivered at the sensation of his breath on her mouth.

She gulped. "Y-yes"

Sasuke smirked. "You were jealous"

The green haired opened her mouth to answer but Sasuke took advantage and kissed her not too hard, not too soft, exploring her mouth like other moments, feeling her agony of been betray by somebody. Bittersweet, that described her taste. He loved it.

He broke the kiss he started and rest his forehead over hers.

"Kagura-" He started but Saku-chan struggled again leaving the trance of the kiss at hear the name. The Uchiha tightened the grab on her waist. "She is an apprentice of the snake" At this the Snow country's flower stopped.

"So, you were gathering information? That's it?" She looked straight in his now blue eyes almost whispering the words kind of relieved.

"Aa"

"You weren't cheating on me?" She asked just to be sure.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead. "Hn, who would?" Saku-chan freed a sigh and smiled a real smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Neji, now just slide your right feet and then the left…" Sakura instructed holding the hands of the Hyuga prodigy on the ice rink.

Fortunately near the rink was a sport accessories store so they bought a pair of ice-skates.

"Sakura, I don't feel comfortable" He said with a blank expression.

"But you're doing it very well! Don't be such a baby" Sakura said joyfully.

"……" Neji just glared at her.

CR-CRAAAAAACK!

SPLAAAAASH!

"N-Neji!" Sakura screamed trying to float in the freeze water.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for today folks I hope you enjoy it! I'm writing the next chapter so you will have it soon. Oh! I have post a new story Sasu/Saku pairing named **Vacations My Ass!** Maybe you would like to read it.

See ya next time!


	8. Discoveries and New Plans

**A/N:** Sorry to everyone! I've been very, very blocked these days, really, my fault… I should kill myself but if I do, who would write the end of this story? Don't worry, the end is near but is **not** chapter nine…

Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter… maybe you will feel it like a filler… kinda… but really, I was blocked! Blame me if you want, but blame me and hate me in the reviews:P

Let's do the magic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter Eight:** Discoveries and New Plans.

She swam but her muscles started to get numb then she saw something approached her. She sighed at see it was Neji.

"L-Let's… try t-to reach… the e-edge" The two of them were pale because of the cold and when Neji saw this grabbed Sakura from her waist and pulled her the fast he could out of the ice blocks pool.

"N-Ne… j-j-ji… a-are… y-you…o-okay?" A panting Sakura asked to the blue-ish Hyuga Neji who was sitting next to her in the ground.

"…Y-Yes..." He shivered when they heard screams.

"S-Shin! W-where a-are yo-you! P-please h-help m-my so-son!" A woman cried desperately in the cold water.

The Hyuga prodigy looked straight in Sakura's eyes and she nodded understanding him. Neji stood up from her side and went inside the freeze pool to the rescue as a good shinobi.

After a few minutes that seemed hours for our little cherry blossom, Neji went out from the cold water totally pale as a ghost, with blue-ish lips trembling near the edge after saving that mother and his child.

"NEJI!" Sakura run to his side and her eyes widened.

The Haruno as medic-nin checked out his condition, his awful condition. _I have to move fast or else…_ She shooed away her thoughts and possible tears in her eyes.

"Neji? C-Come on" Sakura took Neji to a grocery store nearby they really needed to find some heat.

"Oh my gosh!" A woman said running from her cash desk to the young persons entering her store. "You're soaking and freezing, come inside this room I would bring some towels" The woman pointed a door next to the desk and disappeared from their sight.

Sakura got in the room with the almost unconscious Neji and closed the door to avoid the cold breeze of the outside.

"Neji, listen to me" She took Neji's chin. "I will took out y-your wet clothes, u-understand? You may be suffering hypothermia" _His breathing is too paused; I have to do it quickly._

Sakura leaned Neji in a wall and started to undress him the fast she could until he was only in boxers, then she started to undress too, at this Neji suddenly woke up a little.

"W-What are… you… doing?" He asked confused to see her undressing in front of him without shame.

"I'm t-taking my clothes off" She said matter-of-factly without looking at him.

"W-why?" He asked again.

Sakura finished taking her clothes off and hugged Neji really tight resting her head in his right shoulder.

"B-Because the heat of a human been is t-the best source of warm in case of h-hypothermia" Sakura shivered a little caused of the cold of Neji's skin but then she adapted.

"You've b-been too long in the f-freeze water"

The Byakugan user could feel her warm flow in him, it really felt nice… and she was in her undergarments… Neji shook his head and embraced her too and a smile crept in his handsome face. _I should have hypothermia more often. _

Then the woman who made then come inside returned with the said towels in her hands. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two youngsters almost naked… hugging each other.

"PERVERTS! GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" She said covering her face with her hands dropping the towels ashamed.

"Eh?" Sakura turned around to see the woman shocked. "No! No! We—You see he--- I'm a medic!" Sakura tried to explain taking the towels and covering herself with one of them.

Neji in the middle of all kept quite shivering a little bit because of the absent of Sakura's warmness…

"YOU ARE NAKED YOU SINNERS!" The woman continued screaming.

"Not totally! You see he was having Hypothermia and the best source of heat is the human body! There is not perversion in it I swear!" Sakura definitely wanted to the woman who helped them have not a bad impression of them—she.

"Really?" The woman asked uncovering her face with a brow slightly cocked.

"YES!" The cherry blossom affirmed desperate.

"Oh. Then I will bring you something hot to drink" The woman smiled with glee and disappeared.

The Haruno blinked at the suddenly change of mood. _…Must be those days in the month…_ Then something really strong pulled her out of the blue.

"Neji?"

The Hyuga prodigy was snaking his arms around her waist. "I'm cold" He said hiding a smirk.

Sakura blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hotel the shinobi's were reunited inside room 601 discussing their discoveries around the outskirts of the city and the incursion inside of it.

"As you've heard we have found the hiding place of the snake" Tenten stated polishing her kunai's.

"It took us time to find… what a troublesome man"

"Shinta-kun, you must keep the character, our mission is not over yet!" Ino poked the lazy bun on the ribs gaining a lazy glare.

"Kawabura you said you will meet them in the same place we found. We have to wait up for Ayanami to make up a plan" Shino fixed his dark square glasses and the rest nodded.

After everyone were waiting for the rest to show up, they continued to talk about details of the hidden spot, as how many guards they saw and possible entries, meanwhile Naruto fell into deep thought, something he didn't do unless it was really, _really_ necessary.

"Oi Tomoe-chan, why the snake want you so bad?" He asked voicing his preoccupations.

"Seems that bastard doesn't care anymore if it's a woman body…" She mumbled and sighed. "He wants to use my special jutsu's dobe; those can't be copied even with the Sharingan in all its damn glory, that's just a shit useless… Hn, they said that special requirements in a girl make it that powerful…" She smirked. "I don't feel that special either… but that jutsu's were not made for a shit like him" The Takeuchi brushed her long tresses with her fingers.

"I'm not a dobe! You--- Gee, I can't call you 'teme' Tomoe-chan! It seems that that teme's antics over there are contagious!" He pointed out to Sasuke who just humph-ed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Someone know where did Ayanami and Tsukishiro go?" Kiba asked referring to Neji and Sakura.

Everyone in the room shrugged even the one green haired who smirked evilly. _Huh… its supposed to have work if not I will kill them, and then kill myself._

"Tomoe you know something. Where are they?" The Uchiha demanded an answer from his pseudo sister.

"Uh? Oh! They are in a date" She shrugged again carefree.

"A date" Sasuke raised a brow.

"A date" She confirmed looking at her nails. She needed a new manicure.

"A DATE!" The shinobi's except for Sasuke, shrieked at the unison totally shocked. Some of them started to choke and the rest didn't bother, there were something much important than some blue-ish people who couldn't breathe!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Orochimaru-sama I have good news for you"

"Oh, Kagura-kun, I'm all ears" The sannin displayed a wick smile.

"I have found a good tool for us. His name is Kawabura Haru; I have set up a meeting with you"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku… Kawabura Haru; we'll see Kagura-kun if he fits in the Sound, we'll see" Orochimaru cupped his chin with his skinny hand. "Kagura-kun, have you found her?"

"I'm not that far from her" She smiled, "Did you know that Takeuchi Sakura-san has a twin sister in the Fire country?"

"A twin sister…" The snake man narrowed his cold eyes.

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Hokage, Tsunade-sama" Kagura continued eagerly.

"Ah, Konoha" The old sannin who didn't look that old after those years started to laugh in the way he only can do it pouring venom in his next words.

"I guess Kagura-kun you've thought the same thing I want you to do, don't you?"

"Your wishes are orders Orochimaru-sama. I'll bring Haruno-san for a tea party in your presence" She bowed politely with playful eyes.

"Oh, Orochimaru-sama? Haruno-san is in the Snow country. Excuse me."

And Masato Kagura left an amused Orochimaru rubbing his hands at the surprise of Konoha's shinobi's, because an apprentice of a Kage wouldn't all _alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FINALLY!" A welcome committee screamed relived surrounding the couple of shinobi's with soaking hair in the room 601.

They were expectant of any juicy detail of the said date they had behind their backs, even the Uchiha avenger was expectant… in his cool way of course.

"……"

An awkward silence set up between the newly arrived and the ones who waited. Nothing came; no word, no sound. Nothing.

Sakura coughed. "…guys, is there something new?"

"We were asking the same about you _two_." Ino narrowed her eyes, "How was the date?"

"…Date?" Sakura asked and looked at Neji in a did-you-told-them way.

Everyone nodded affirmative containing the wants of tie them up in chair and start a cruel interrogation. As you may guess, they all, I mean, the entire Konoha knew about the feeling of those two for years! But no one could do anything about it 'cause of their pitiful insecurities and their possible murderous actions against them if they tried to.

"Yeah Tomoe told us about your date! Now, tell us about it, or else…" Tenten trailed off caressing their polished kunai's.

"Kawabura Tomoe" Huyga Neji glared at the said kunoichi twitching his eyebrows.

The Takeuchi coughed several times, stood up and left **her** room. _Idiot! Shit, shit, shit, shit… Dead end… Plan B: how to escape from my sister's death punch and the sexy's Jyuuken._ She sighed and started walking the entire hallway in thinking mode.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was startled at the abruptly actions of Saku-chan, and at the speed of light they got a conclusion: _She hook them up!_

"Ne-Neji-niichan, how was your d-date?" Hinata asked at the surprise of every human been in the _room of hell_ as Sakura started to call in her head.

He blinked and coughed. "Did you find something **really** important?"

"Did you make out?" Naruto screamed like talking with deaf people.

Sakura glared at him and Naruto shuddered and hid behind the Hyuga heiress.

"My, my Isuzu it seems you don't want to talk about it, but is your **duty** as friends of all of us!" Ino demanded.

"Later Ryo, later" Sakura was loosing her patience and then sneezed. _Great, I've catch a cold._

"HEY WE WANT TO KNOW TOO!" The AMBU members protested… except the Uchiha.

"Hey your hairs… why are they wet? What have you done guys?" Kiba asked with a playful smile.

"People, the mission. The.Mission.**Now**." The Huyga sent death glares to everyone.

They coughed and recovered their composure after hearing the magic words in a lovely way.

"We find out the hiding spot the snake outside of the city, in the deep of the forest" The lazy bun stated.

Neji nodded apprehensible.

"And I will meet the snake tomorrow at 6 p.m. in the same place" Sasuke talked.

"Good. Let's make a plan according your information"

And the planning started right away with every ninja in the room included the Snow's cherry blossom. Several hours passed till the night arrived when everyone who just confirmed their next movements went to sleep at their rooms. What they didn't know was that some shadows from the windows were observing cautiously at them in white suits to camouflage themselves with the fallen snow.

"Kagura-sama, there's no possible mistake, Konoha's shinobi's are disguised in the Snow country" One of them whispered to his radio transmission.

"_Good. You know what to do. Bring her **alive. **__Don't play with her yet, Orochimaru-sama needs her in one piece"_

The transmission went off; the shadow smirked and made a signal to the others to take their positions.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: **See ya pretty soon, I promise! Thank you for reading!

Next: **Chapter Nine: Kidnapped: I'm not Haruno Sakura**


	9. Kidnapped: I'm not Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, only the pervert of Sakura's twin sister.

**A/N: **Enjoy the reading!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter Nine: **Kidnapped: I'm not Haruno Sakura.

"Tomoe put on your sleep wear" The Uchiha commanded while preparing his own bed for a good sleep in room 601.

"I'm not sleepy yet" Saku-chan replied suppressing a yawn.

"**Now**"

"Gosh, you're so damn bossy" She stood up and walked to the bathroom with her pyjamas in her arms.

"Hurry up" He said and a 'humph' could be heard from the bathroom.

"To let you know _honey_ I have the pants in this relationship!" The Takeuchi yelled sneaking her green head out of the bathroom.

"Of course" The avenger rolled his natural onyx eyes-after taking out the blue contact lens- and leaned on his bed with his hands under his head.

Watching the scene was the Konoha's spring cherry blossom giggling and combing her long red tresses sitting on her bed under the only window in the room, when something-let's say _someone_, took the domain of her thoughts. _Neji… I hope he's fine now…_ She continued combing her hair dreaming about the events. _…his skin is so smooth…_

The bathroom door cracked wide open and got out a certain green haired girl with a playful smile. "I'm done"

The two roommates looked at the Takeuchi from their spots, no one surprise for the sudden action of hers; let's say it was kind of normal.

"Keep your manners" The husky voice but sexy of the only man in that room sounded with closed eyes.

"But _lil' pumpkin_, they are under your sheets" Saku-chan smirked approaching her prey.

"Sakura, this the last time: don't lil' pumpkin-ing me, and—what the hell are you doing!"

Now the Takeuchi was under Sasuke covers humming a tone, and Sakura cocked a brow. _Is she serious? Wait, Saku-chan is NEVER serious…. Wait again! Are they gonna—no, no, no… in my presence?_ Then was when Haruno Sakura gaping dropped the Hyuga's hairbrush breaking it in three. Oh, yes, its material was very, _very_ fragile. _Damnation! …someone is going to kill me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the peaceful room 602, Hyuga Neji leaned asleep when his eyes snapped open. _Bad feeling…_ And with a scowled he turned to the right and dosed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm looking for my manners… let's see, here? No, here… Oh! …here…"

The Uchiha's eyes widened and his mouth started to twitch and at the same time he tried to catch up Saku-chan but she was too slippery--like a worm.

"S-Sakura, stop! I'm serious, S-stop the tickling already!"

The Sharingan user tried very hard not to laugh because his ribs—where Saku-chan was attacking, were very ticklish especially when he is sleepy.

After two minutes and a half of struggling, the sheets and the blankets fell from the bed revealing an annoyed Uchiha Sasuke and a Takeuchi on top of him with her evilly smile ever. The Haruno just at this new uncovered scene burst out laughing biting her own knuckles trying to stop herself without success.

A second later, Sasuke could take a grab on Saku-chan's wrists and rolling on his left side, now he was on top of his _dearest little sister_ smirking in satisfaction.

"Stop smirking _hot lil' pumpkin_" She frowned.

"I may be hot but not little and definitely not a pumpkin… _kitty_" His smirk got wider.

"Kitty? You are the nastiest bastard ever! Why kitty? Don't you have imagination oh almighty-my-ass Uchiha? You're such a jerk, and a--"

And a passionate kiss was it that the ones that were supposed to be siblings were sharing. He savoured every corner of her mouth taking the upper hand from the beginning and when he heard her moan inside his mouth, Sasuke teased her biting softly her low lip and then broke apart.

"I'm not a jerk, the Hyuga is…"

A cough

"Sasuke-_kun_, stop babbling stupidities and go to sleep, Saku-chan you too: it's enough of cheesy scenes tonight. NOW MOVE." Sakura said slash groaned and the others at lightening speed obeyed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Saku-chan?" Sakura whispered to the bed at her left.

"…Yeah?"

"Is Sasuke asleep?"

"Yep, like a rock. You can't sleep yet?"

"Sort of" The medic-nin bit her lip. "Saku-chan, you set up our date, didn't you?"

The Takeuchi sighed defeated. _Damn._

"Yeah… are you mad at me?"

"…no… I appreciate that but… why?"

"Hon, you're fucking in love! I just couldn't stay doing nothing when you didn't make a move on the Sexy!"

Sakura mouthed an 'Oh' in the dark and then a warm smile crept on her sweet façade even though Saku-chan couldn't see it, she felt it that way.

"So, did you ra—kiss him? The Snow's cherry blossom asked whispering with curiosity and craving for details.

"Um, no… we just hugged each other… almost naked…" Sakura blushed.

"…huh? Spit it out girl!"

And Sakura told her about the skating incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three in the morning when shinobi's in white suits stepped on the roof of the ten floors hotel. One of them made a signal with one of his hands and other nodded dropping a rope to the window side of the building.

Seconds later, the said ninja slipped down upside-down holding the rope; when he arrived to the sixth floor forced silently the window open and dropping a gas bomb inside closed the window to concentrate the narcotic in the room 601.

"First stage is done. Waiting for commands" The Sound shinobi whispered.

"_Go ahead with the second stage"_

"Roger" And the transmission went off.

The skilful ninja went in the room and scanned it stopping at the edge of the window where a red head could be seen half covered with thick blankets. He smirked. It was now an easy work since the narcotic was potent, taking its victims in a fast and deep sleep, and at the same time it was made in such a way that never left signals of it.

The tall stranger took over one of his shoulders a red headed girl slept like rock before leaving something under the pillow and leaving the room by a 'poof' nobody heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kaguara-sama, Haruno Sakura is here" A masked man stated on one of his knees.

"Good work. Take her to one of the maids of Orochimaru-sama's residence. Tell her I want the woman undisguised. Go"

And the masked man disappeared with a bow.

Kagura interlaced her fingers over the tea table chuckling content but not satisfied …yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weak sun of the Snow country shone over two youngsters and an empty bed.

Saku-chan stretched her legs and arms simultaneously before standing up from the bed; for estrange it may be she hadn't have that kind of sleep for years! She slept like a baby.

Then she turned around and found the empty bed of her sister.

"Jeez, she won over me this time" She shrugged and went in the bathroom to start her bath ceremony.

Thirty minutes later steam got out of the bathroom with a smiley Takeuchi at the sight of an impatient Uchiha Sasuke waiting for his turn.

"You're too slow"

She approached him and hugged him from his waist. "Good morning to you too" And in tiptoes she gave him a peck on the lips.

Sasuke got free from her and headed to the bathroom when the Takeuchi spanked him gaining a raised eyebrow and half a glare. Uchiha's don't like to be teased… unless not before shower. "Sakura"

"What?" She smiled slyly. The Uchiha survivor shook his head and got in the bathroom. _Who is the pervert here? Kakashi is a bad influence._ And he locked the door …just in case.

_Ha! Uchiha Sasuke is scared! Well… I like it that way…_ The medic-nin's sister chuckled at her pervert thoughts and her boyfriend's behaviour. _Thanks Hatake, you have complemented my knowledge._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tomoe, where's Isuzu?"

It was time for the first meal of the day in the hotel with the disguised Konoha's shinobi's. One of them, cough-Shikamaru-cough was trying to forget last night since a natural blonde girl with light blue dyed hair kicked him out of the room literally… _Troublesome Ino._ Why? According to the said girl, because of his lack of interest in their relationship, because he forgot the three weeks-three days-three hours-three minutes-three seconds anniversary! How could he!

The rest where just waiting for one of them who where nowhere to be seen.

Saku-chan closed her eyes to concentrate. _Damm, how I didn't notice?_

"…not here…" She whispered thoughtfully forming wrinkles in her forehead.

"Ne, what's going on Tomoe-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be upstairs"

The Takeuchi nodded and her frowned deepened. Neji turned around and without any other explanations took the elevator. _This is not right._

"Tomoe-chan?"

"Dobe, later" She looked at Naruto and he nodded with apprehension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What time it was, she didn't know, all she knew was that that place wasn't room 601 with Saku-chan and Sasuke.

Sakura was tied up with threads of chakra encaged in what it seemed to be a dirty old cell because of the few light she could received from a tiny window of 30 x 30cm. with iron bars filled with chakra too.

She tried to stand up without success, her limbs where rarely numb like an effect of a narcotic she used to use on missions. Sakura looked at her arms and found a mark of a shot.

Sounds of keys and the old door cracking open, put her on all her senses. A guard with the Sound's hitai-ate came in and roughly took her from the arms, and without word or struggling she followed as she could all the way through a long hallway till they arrived to a big room half illuminated for the weak rays of the sun from the high windows.

"Haruno Sakura" A slippery voice echoed in the apparently empty room.

_What? How—_

"Ku, ku, ku, ku… lovely, lovely" I **love** your short pink hair and those green eyes…" Cold yellow eyes narrowed "No wonder why Sasuke-kun left me… ku, ku, ku…"

The medic-nin reached her hair and her eyes got wide: Her hair was definitely short. She pulled out a few strands of it and for her surprised they were pink indeed.

From the shadows a man with long and dark hair and snake-like eyes walked out with difficulty helped by another man with glasses and grey hair.

"Orochimaru, why didn't you wait for me to change my clothes? Pyjamas are not proper for a shit like you" Sakura said calmed.

"What a lady with such a vocabulary! I warn you I'm not a nobody little girl"

Sakura smiled. "And I warn **you** that I'm not my Haruno Sakura… my sister"

The sannin's mug expression faded. "Kabuto, bring Kagura here"

"But Orochimaru-sama, she may be lying---"

The snake man glared at his loyal servant and this one with a bow crossed the room and left.

"If you are what you say you are, then you have save me time…ku, ku, ku, ku… so silly… you would be such a good tool…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji's solemn face always filled with calm was replaced with a determinate and decided one. He was sure from the bottom of his guts he will make _him_-or _them-_ pay in every painful way he knew.

The news the Hyuga prodigy brought to the others about Sakura's kidnap forced their mission to be accomplished in only 48 hours or less. Since they knew where the hidden spot of the sannin was and the necessary information to get in, they started the operation right away.

"So they were watching us all the time?" Kiba asked while hopping from tree to tree.

"That's possible" The Hyuga scowled.

"Neji, why did they take Sakura-chan instead of Saku-chan?" Naruto asked this time.

Neji looked at the back where Saku-chan and some others were. "I don't know, but the dearest ones are always the weak spot of people"

The Takeuchi listened at his words and looked at the sky like challenging it. _You won't take my sister away now…_ She felt someone squeezed her shoulder gently.

"She's strong" A husky voice reassured her.

"…I know…" She gave him a tiny smile. "…I know she will kick their asses as we--"

The Uchiha with his raven hair waving at the speed cocked a brow elegantly. "As we…?"

"…It's nothing… women' things…"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and then return his sight to the front, in the white forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagura, dear, I want proves… I'm not going to use a body of a weak kunoichi of such a low category" Orochimaru sat down on a chair with a high back.

Sakura was apparently calmed, with her eyes closed trying to figure out what she should do now… physical proves doesn't exist since the Takeuchi and herself were totally identical with few scars from missions that didn't count as important marks of identity; their chakra normal level were almost the same with a difference of 0.0099 which was _nothing_ to people who never had compared their chakras at the same time and since she was alone that method was ruled out: then, questions about her life were out of discussion since it was easy to get correct answers, but there's a thing that probably will destroy her cover and it could be…

"Orochimaru-sama, I will prove if she's Takeuchi Sakura-san or not"

"Good. Do it quickly I don't have time" He looked at Sakura "If you are the _Sakura _I am needing you will have to perform those marvelous jutsus for me..." The sannin made a signal to Kagura to go on.

"Untied her hands, she will need them"

The guard nodded at the order and cut the threads of chakra but ever left her side for precaution. Sakura massaged her wrists and glared at Orochimaru's knew apprentice. _What will you do?_

Kagura put together her hands and start to do hands seals.

_..Those hand seals… she's…_ The medic-nin frowned.

"JIGYAKU NO JUTSU" **(1)**

Sakura gasped and the jutsu took control of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of a stone residence, hidden in the vegetation, ninjas followed the commands from their captains.

"Naruto, take your team to the east entrance, my team and I will take the west. Use the radio transmission when you get in"

And with that last command the new mission started. Shinobi's from the Fire country knocked out the guards in their respective ways and reached for their destination.

"_Neji, we're in"_

"Clean every area; if you find her inform it"

"_Got it" _

The transmission went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, _Sakura_, let's go back to the latest weeks… Tell me, what had you been doing, with whom? Tell me about it"

Sakura lips parted. "…It was a sunny day in Konoha…"

_**Sakura! I will do my best… hope it works…**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N:** Hi there! I'm so sorry for the super hyper late update, but It couldn't be any other way… I'm really sorry! The university has started this week and it has been taking my time away plus my ideas were pretty disordered about this chapter…

I hope is not that confusing in the last part…

**(1) **Temporal Reverse Technique. This technique was used by the ANBU on Naruto in an interrogation in chapter 198 of the series.

Hope you don't hate me now for the lateness, I will try okay? I will try to do it at time. So AsianOne… stop threaten me! -hides behind her little sister-

Before I forget, I have re-posted it because I made a big mistake... it's not necessary you to know about it...

Love you all! xD

**P.S.:** Reviews? Ask if you want, blame me for my lateness… whatever, but send me something… Come on! Hit the blue button over there it doesn't bite!

_Next…_

**Chapter Ten: Irrelevant! **


	10. Irrelevant!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**

* * *

**

-

**Chapter Ten**

Irrelevant!

Naruto nodded and his ANBU team-mates ran very quietly through the hallways with kunai in hand, prepared for was going to happen in any second from now.

Finally, after walking without direction after the three first assaults, they spotted guards charging at them and the action continued. Metallic sounds accompanied the stiffened screams of sound shinobis losing the battle, when the torches were trembling, playing with the shadows of the figures in agitation; blood stained the rustic floor, fabric and skin…

"Neji, the place is clear. Move your asses"

"_We're at 500 metres"_

"Got it"

The transmission went off, and the team 2 prepared their selves to received their others team-mates. Shino sent a flying insect to finish the map of the rest of the place; minutes later, it came back.

"Naruto, at 1350 metres to the east following this hallway, there's a main room." Shino pointed out a direction.

"Sakura?" Uzumaki asked with a serious look.

"That's possible. There're must be like 20 guards inside. The sannin could be there too"

"That bastard is going to pay everything" Naruto cracked his fingers and smiled confidently, punching the palm of his other hand.

"Dobe, let's go" A husky voice demanded.

"Sasuke… Neji, Saku-chan, you're all here" Naruto smiled, "It was time. Let's the party started!"

Neji smirked and Sasuke shook his head with a smirk as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**What** else?" Kagura asked with boredom filling her voice, with one of her eyebrows twitching slightly.

"…Then I went to the Yamanaka's flower shop… there I found… something strange…"

"What was that, Sakura?"

Sakura watching the infinite frowned, "…Ino was making the manicure to my sister's boyfriend…"

Kagura sighed desperately and rubbed her face with both of her hands.

"Kagura" A slippery voice called.

"Orochimaru-sama, I know I can---"

"Then do it quickly, I'm tired of this, or else you know what will happen" The Sannin narrowed his snake-like eyes playing with a lock of his long black hair.

"H-Hai…" Kagura faced once again the Konoha's cherry blossom to continue with the inquiry. "Sakura, for the tenth time" Kagura took a deep breath "There's something, really, **really** important of that day?"

"Hai…"

"Tell me" Kagura rushed Sakura gesturing with her hand.

"…I ate tempura and ramen, and drink some sake I stole from the Hokage in her absence---"

"Uh? No, no, Sakura, I meant IMPORTANT things, events---"

"…then I deliberated bumped into the hot Uchiha Sasuke and told them the truth of his persona, after that an important fact happened…" The pink haired ANBU trailed off.

"Eh? And what was that, what?" The Sannin's apprentice stood up abruptly from her chair sweating hard. _Maybe a clue of whom of the Sakura's she is… finally!_

"…Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten and Neji invite me for lunch---"

"Uh? Aaargh!" Kagura fell on her knees cursing her bad luck and the pink headed in front of her.

Orochimaru laughed bitterly nonetheless because of the stupidity of such a situation, his apprentice, he thought, was one of a kind, one of the _unbelievable_ idiotic kinds.

Kagura cleared her throat and directed her dumbstruck gaze to her master looking for support. "Orochimaru-sama---"

"Kagura, _dear_…" He seethed. "I've been good with you in every way and this how _you_ pay me back? Ku ku ku ku ku…" Orochimaru stood up and motioned to Kabuto to help him.

"Now, now" Pushing Kagura violently out of his sight, the man sat down in the chair where the girl had sat minutes ago, but this time the chair were closer to the Haruno than before, always helped by his loyal shinobi.

"Sakura" The slippery voice sounded.

"…yes?" Sakura looked distracted.

"Who's better in bed, Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuuga Neji?"

"Orochimaru-sama, what's that question for, if I may ask" Kabuto whispered.

"Ku, ku, ku, I had known that the Sakura I _need_ was having a relationship with my beloved Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said playing with a pink lock. "So Sakura, who is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's here" Neji stated deactivated his Byakugan.

"Hey, I can hear voices" Ino whispered, and the rest except for the Nara, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, got near the door trying to listen something.

"_Sakura"_

"…_yes?"_

"That's Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered aloud, even when whispers are not suppose to be that way...

"Shut up dobe!" The Takeuchi demanded.

"_Who's better in bed, Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuuga Neji?"_

The young ANBU members stood freeze in their spot, and slowly every pair of eyes fell on the two shinobis who in appearance were as cool as always when in their interior were scandalized.

"…_both of them…"_ Sakura answered.

Saku-chan coughed at the sound of her sister's answer before glaring back to everyone.

"Come on ladies" She cracked her fingers and smirked, "in there are some butts to kick and some necks to break"

The rest smiled confidently and after nodding, everyone took their places to begin what was going to end right there.

"GATSUUGA!" Kiba screamed after some hand seals.

And the enormous door in seconds was a pile of rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sama!" A running Shizune made an entrance in the Hokage's office panting.

Tsunade, who was reading some reports and old files spun around her chair to find her worried assistance—and medic kunoichi with a scroll in hand.

"If it's another debt put it the---" The Fifth pointed a huge box full of scrolls when Shizune interrupted her.

"It's a message from the ANBU special team you sent!"

Tsunade shifted in her chair and stared intently at the kunoichi.

Shizune took a deep breath and read:

"_We were discovered and they took Haruno. We have a plan to kill Orochimaru and to rescue our team-mate. We are enough; don't send reinforcement of any kind."_

The Hokage interlaced her long fingers and sighed exasperated, "Well, they always get some trouble wherever they go," The Godaime stood up and looked through the window, "If they don't want reinforcement, they won't have it"

"But Tsunade-sama..."

"No Shizune, they're adults... kind of irresponsible at times but they are..." She turned around and smiled, "don't worry too much", she said trying to sound convinced of her own words.

"...hai" The medic-nin sighed kind of relieved, and accompanied the Hokage placing herself next to her.

"Tsunade-sama?" The black haired never took off her eyes from the window.

"Hmm?" The Godaime either.

"That box--"

"Not now Shizune, not now" The blonde woman coughed and shook her hand carelessly.

Shizune sighed and dropped her shoulders. _And she's suppose to be the responsible adult..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru laughed amused. Even if he knew that that was total _impossible--_since he knew that Sasuke was too closed in himself to try such a thing like a threesome-- couldn't avoid the surprise of the guts of this girl to tell him a supposedly true answer.

The Sannin smirked at Sakura who was still in a daze, definitely she was under that jutsu... But his snake senses told him that something was wrong.

"...Saku---"

Orochimaru was interrupted when out of the blue the door burst open revealing a group of ninjas.

The sound-nins that were guarding inside the room, surround the leaf ninjas taking their weapons in a threatening way, and Kabuto ran to the side of his master, taking one of his arms protectively when this one almost stumbled down from the chair at the suddenly event.

"Hello bastard" Saku-chan glared at the snake-like man.

Orochimaru pushed a lock of his long tresses behind one of his pale ears, "The other Sakura, what a surprise. Coming here to save your sister I presume?"

The Takeuchi frowned, "Give her back"

"Patience, dear Sakura..." The sannin freed himself from Kabuto and walked near the pink haired girl in the floor, and kneeling down started caressing her pale cheeks when Haruno Sakura slapped his hand away. Orochimaru smiled slyly, when the said girl stood up and ran across the room next to her twin sister.

"It was time" Sakura looked at his friends and they nodded.

"...now that we're all together like a big family," Orochimaru continued, "would you mind to tell me, who is the Sakura that I want? I'm sick of stupid games..." saying the last statement narrowing his dreadful eyes to his current apprentice.

"Haven't guess yet?" Saku-chan smirked, and look at her human reflection next to her, and with a slight nod from her sister, she continued, "_I'm_ the one **you** want"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kill the rest, I will deal personally with this one" he demanded, and with that the guards and his loyal right hand Kabuto, started the last confrontation with the leaf ninjas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sent some kicks to a big man with a scar next to his right eye, she winced at the horror of that wasn't the only scar on his ugly face. The sound-nin grabbed her ankle with ease and at this the pink haired turned around in a smooth movement kicking harshly on his head making him spit blood from his mouth.

Sakura smirked. _A tough guy, huh?_

The ninja jumped backwards and took from one of his pocket a web of chakra threads, and making hand seals while stretching the threads tight, formed a large glowing blue web from big stalactite-like of some blue material came out.

The ugly ninja twisted the line that had for mouth like trying to smile.

"Sakura!" Sakura look over her shoulder and saw Neji throw her pouch of weapons and her pair of black gloves. Sakura nodded and caught them putting the pouch in her right thigh and wearing her oh so beloved gloves.

Haruno Sakura concentrated chakra in both of her hands, and ran into her opponent with a playful smirk on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In another corner Naruto was taking care---like playing with new toys--- of two sound ninjas apparently brothers with a kind of special jutsus that they could perform together.

Naruto didn't buy it a bit, _they think they can beat me with that? Ha! Bastards! I'll show you!_

The blonde jumped over their heads anticipating the attack and making appear two clones, the three together tried to hit them with a new round of kunais flying to their heads, but they jumped off and after performing another jutsu, the two brothers got transform into a gigantic half man and half animal with the double of the force they had before.

Naruto blinked. "Man that the best you could do?!" He shouted as always, when he charged again with more clones, everyone with a renewed Rasengan in their hands.

Jeez, Naruto was having fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji not far away, were charging at five nins in a row. When Shikamaru was having their shadows attached at his own, Ino was getting into the minds of everyone confusing their targets and Chouji was doubling the size of his arms to hit them at full force.

But suddenly, one of them escaped of the Yamanaka's control, leaving an exhausted Ino behind provoking that the others could realise from the jutsu as well.

"Ino!" Shikamaru ran to her side when she almost faint.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A metre behind them, Lee was knocking out what seems to be the lowest rank of a ninjas he had ever fight with. There he was proud to show them his Lotus and improved taijutsu, when them at the attempt of stop him with flying shurikens noticed the Green Beast of Konoha's combo of kicks and punches.

One of them escaped from his attack and started to form hand seals of a sound ninjutsu. The sound nin took some air in his lungs and when he freed it, a supersonic scream came out of him, making half of the people in the room cover their ears, few of them Konoha shinobis. The ninja smirked in satisfaction but it faded at the second he noticed a punch getting closer to his face at high speed, _What the---!_

Lee sent punches and kicks with a regain force and a youthful smile of his and after a powerful kick, he sent flying the ninja to the next wall, who was shaking of the surprise his sound attack didn't affect Rock Lee.

"H-how co-could y-you...!"

"Oh! You see, so many youthful years with Naruto-kun over there had almost make me deaf!" Lee said cheerfully to the dumbfounded ninja, pointing out at the blonde with spiky hair fighting.

The sound ninja passed out just then.

That's when Lee noticed some others he was fighting before taking advantage of the poor Ino in exhaustion to attack at Shikamaru and Chouji who was now taking the second especial pill of the Akimichi clan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenten and Shino were having the situation under control with an amount of flying weapons of the kunoichi and with the huge mass of the Aburame's insects, that were surrounding the ninjas they were fighting.

Tenten jumped high, twirling around a scroll in the air summoning more weapons when a tall sound ninja with a patch in his left eye, applied chakra in a bunch of shurikens cutting with them the kunoichi's scroll in pieces.

The weapons mistress sent a death glare, _my best scroll..._, "You're going to pay this!"

She ran to his opponent with a impressive speed and dodged almost with success the flying objects, one of them got stuck deep in her right arm sending a tremble to her spine, _What is this...?_

The sound ninja smirked confidently, "You will die soon"

"Poison... damn you!" Tenten charged again when her arm dropped down to her side miserably and felt that her legs were failing too... She staggered to the ground with wide eyes, her limbs couldn't move, the poison effects were too fast for her to do something. Tenten glared behind her ANBU mask to the approaching.

"Before you die I want to play a little...how do you look like without that mask?..." The sound-nin licked his lips.

Since Shino was too busy to give her a hand---who in fact noticed that her ANBU team-mate was in hardships, the weapon mistress tried to concentrate the chakra she had left in the arm that didn't have the numbness feeling yet...

Tenten felt disgusted at the proximity of the man, and without a second thought she took out from a pocket a smoke bomb gaining little time to scape crawling with her mask hanging on her neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"DIE!"

Sasuke's emotionless façade transformed into a smirk when the sound-nin approached him in the high speed this could presume with a twisted expression.

_I can see you. _The raven haired young man activated his kekkai genkai and charged with his katana to the enemy anticipating his every movements. The sound-nin took out a big piece of blade from his back and with his agility, jumped forward the Uchiha to have a close combat.

The raven haired got serious at the sight of the other's goal, and flowing the electricity of his Chidori on his katana, swung it with a swift move slicing some of the ninja's skin in the process and sending him above hitting the roof with a thud.

The sound-nin's scream filled the enormous stone room, and with his face contorted in horror and pain, charged blindly to the Sharingan user. Sasuke pitied him and his low category as a sound ninja, seems that since the last time they fought Orochimaru, his good reinforcement was totally wiped out that time, that only left the mediocrity of that hidden village.

_Die._ Sasuke wielded again with his katana, stabbing with it at the stomach of the said ninja. The body of the sound-nin shed it's blood to the ground forming a dark red pool, leaving behind just an ANBU member walking away, glaring his former master.

_Orochimaru_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey sexy!" Saku-chan called the chocolate haired shinobi her way, pointing to the ground.

Neji irritated, lifted a brow at the girl, "I'm busy"

"For my sister?" The Takeuchi pleaded.

_Pitiful. _The Hyuuga never leaving his guard down at the grey haired medic-nin, looked over the ground with his Byakugan activated stopping in a spot, "There"

"Charity, Hyuuga-san?" Kabuto tried to hit one of the principals nerves of the prodigy with his hand impregnated of green chakra.

"Hn", Neji smirked and protected his neck with some Hakkeshou movements.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're strength is not enough, Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru's slippery voiced sounded in question.

"Judge for yourself"

Saku-chan concentrated a big amount of chakra in her fists and hit the ground with the inhuman strength she shared with her sister in the spot Neji signalled before, making flow with a lot of pressure a column of subterranean water that was trapped under it.

The Takeuchi started to do some hand seals slowly, concentrating her chakra in her next move.

Orochimaru narrowed his horrible eyes to the girl and gave her a wicked smile, "Hmm, lovely, lovely girl, I _love_ when girls concentrate...", he licked his upper lip, "...just don't forget I want to play too"

The old Sannin bit his pale thumb, and taking his left arm, pronounced the summon ninjutsu.

"Time to play, Manda", Orochimaru caressed the cold skin of the giant anaconda that was rolled up in his arm; it seethed playfully with lust of blood in its eyes.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" Saku-chan whispered out loud. _(**A/N:** Water Dragon Blast Technique)_

The column of water formed a big whirlpool around the pink haired girl, swaying her short hair all around, _Great, now my hair is all messed up..._

Our pink haired kunoichi look determinate to the Sannin in front of her and when a slyly smirk appeared in her peachy face, the whirlpool took the form of a big water dragon.

"My, my, Manda look what we have here" Orochimaru chuckled amused, "...one of the _four_ techniques I will receive for the holidays eves"

"Want them? Then _bite_ me" Saku-chan stretched her arms to the his direction, and the enormous dragon rushed at Orochimaru in a direct attack.

"As you wish. Manda" The tired old man in a perfect calm sent his anaconda.

The impact of the two forces shook the place, and the rest of the people in fighting stances looked in awe the big fight they had ever presence just starting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yakushi Kabuto fell to the ground panting hard with a hand gripping on his chest. _Damn_

"The ninety nine percent of your chakra holes are sealed. You barely can move, breath and even your heart is suffering the pressure of the non-flow of your chakra... as a medic you should know better" Neji approached him with his poker face.

Kabuto winced when failed to stand on his feet, "...yes, my heart is... aching and maybe its going to explode pretty soon...", he spat blood on the floor and wiped it from his mouth with his free arm, "... seems Hyuuga-san... that you have learn a lot with Sakura-san... It's a shame that Orochimaru-sama is... is going to kill her when takes her sister's body...", he chuckled heartlessly.

"You would never know"

The right hand of the satan's snake widen his eyes in fear and gave a fake smile and shrugged.

Neji used for the last time his sixty four hands of Hakke with the sound ninja, finishing with his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Who's left dobe?" The raven haired young man asked.

"Apparently only the snake bastard but---" Naruto answered.

"But what?" Sasuke groaned impatient looking everywhere in the big stone room.

"More of the snake fellows are coming and are not from sound but mist... and we're not in a good position right now..." The blonde said serious.

"Shit", Sasuke passed his fingers through his spiky hair, "Who are able?"

"In my team only Shikamaru, Lee and Shino could handle some more, in yours seems only---"

A pierce scream filled the room cutting Naruto's report, the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's eyes got wide open at the sudden situation.

Orochimaru used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu on himself and on the anaconda, sending one of his selves to fight with the leaf kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, when in the middle of the battle Manda bit Sakura's leg.

"Sakura!" Neji screamed and ran.

Sakura glared at Orochimaru, yelping at the time Manda bit with more intensity her leg stained in fresh blood.

"Oh, are we worry Hyuuga-san?" The sannin laughed cynically.

Green eyes shone in fury, "Get away Neji!"

Neji stopped abruptly taking aback because of Sakura's words.

"NEJI!" Naruto called him out and pointed out the mass of ninjas that were coming from the outside of the room, the white gaze of the ANBU captain met with his pink haired team-mate in the ground, and with a nod he ran away to the entry to stop the out of hand situation. _I trust in you Sakura. Don't die or you'll pay for that._

"Oh, you just have touch my heart, ku, ku, ku, ku..." The old sannin stifled his maniacal laugh.

"Bastard, you _don't _have a heart"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few metres away from her sister, Saku-chan was fighting with her suiton jutsu with one of the Orochimaru's and his pet.

She was in a bad condition, she was for little running out of her precious chakra, and Orochimaru was only playing with her sending Manda to attack her biting her limbs when it was possible.

The Takeuchi started to pant heavily and looked that her arms were too harmed to continue with the routine of sending her dragon all the way to hit--or _try_ to hit the Orochi-bastard as she likes to call sometimes.

She looked at her sister in distress and whistled to call her attention. _This is our last opportunity._

Sakura spotted her sister at her right and lifted one abraded brow, "Saku-chan I'm _busy_ here"

Saku-chan rolled her eyes, and dodged again one of the attacks of the giant anaconda.

"It's time for '**The fifth element'**!!" The Takeuchi jumped to her left and sent the whirlpool in a full force to attack Orochimaru, making him to stepped backwards.

Sakura looked at the fight instance her sister formed: the two Orochimaru's were almost back to back. She smirked. _It's the end._

The pink haired sisters hit the ground with their inhuman strength at the same time, and planting their hands on it at the stupefaction of the sannin, they screamed:

"DOTON KEKKAI DOROUTOUMU!" _(A/N: Earth type: Destruction Mud Prison Technique)_

A dome of pure dirt and rocks started to formed in a quick pace around the Orochimaru's, making Manda to loosen totally the grip on Sakura's leg.

"Ha! And you think that you, insignificant things can beat _me_?" Orochimaru laughed, "You think that with a Jiroubou's technique is enough?"

The Sakura's looked at each other and smirked.

"That's not all Orochi-bastard!"

This time the leaf kunoichi performed the suiton jutsu of the water dragon in her spot, since she was at one side of the dome, and the Takeuchi made some hand seals on the other side.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _(A/N: Flame type: Powerful Fireball Technique)_

At the side of the dome, where Saku-chan was, a hole of four centimetres of diametre was formed in the dirt, and taking the half of her left chakra on her chest she blew it in there sending the fireball to the inside, where Orochimaru was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama, we have the report of the Snow"

The blonde woman with her interlaced fingers, glared at the shinobi, "Kotetsu, what's the situation?"

"They have too much downs to take care the the mist ninjas that were sent as the sound's back-up"

Tsunade stood up and hit her desk with her hands with little force, just for don't break it, "Meaning they _do_ need reinforcement, don't they?... those kids..." Tsunade said under her breathe the last words.

"Hai" Kotetsu stood there straight before the Godaime presence.

"Send what they need" Tsunade demanded.

Kotetsu nodded and started to leave, when the Godaime spoke again, "Kotetsu, no word to Shizune or you'll pay with your life. Dismissed."

The leaf shinobi nodded again and left the Hokage's office i a 'poof'', understanding that his way out through the door could raise some suspicions.

Tsunade heave a sigh and turned around to look through the window, _You'd better come back safe... or Hyuuga and Uchiha will pay for that... I have some ideas..._, the Fifth chuckled evilly forgetting for little time her preoccupation... and the future preoccupation of Shizune when she finds out that she sent the reinforcement. She wasn't her former apprentice for nothing. The blonde sighed and dropped her shoulders, _See you soon... dear Sake..._

She sighed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto sent a wave of flying kunais to his opponents.

"What?" Sasuke didn't look around where the blonde was, and continued swinging his katana to his adversaries.

"Didn't know you tough Saku-chan that fire jutsu!"

"What the hell are you---" A mist ninja caught him off guard and cut his inferior limbs with pieces of pointed ice, making him to fell on the ground supporting himself with his katana stained in blood.

"TEME!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Orochimaru was laughing in his insane way inside the dirt and rock dome the pink hared girls had formed. The fire was burning the insides, like a eternal flame because of the little hole that it had. The air could get inside to provoke the intensity of the fire.

"Come on Sakura, it's time for the finale" The Takeuchi smiled to her sister.

"Right!" The Haruno smiled back.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" The sannin continued laughing.

The Sakura's nodded and started to make hand seals in full concentration at the sides of the dome.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", and the leaf kunoichi formed a clone of herself and the water dragon, that whirling around her.

"Kekaze", the snow kunoichi said, and the wind started to blow in a spectacular speed all around. _(**A/N:** Blade of Wind)_

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. _It's time._

And stretching both of her hands, the water dragons started to whirl around the dome and the wind went inside the dome.

"Nothing can stop the blade of wind" Saku-chan whispered.

A horror scream.

A burning smell.

A sinister laugh.

The walls of the dome started to poor blood between the dirt and rocks that it was made of.

The pink haired girls passed out falling on the floor pale as paper. _It's over._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto! We have reinforcements!" Shikamaru yelled to the blonde in a difficult situation.

The blonde look at the aisle and saw men with leaf hitai-ate on their forehead and smirked confidently.

"LET'S CLEAN THIS UP!" Signalling the mist ninjas, Naruto charged again with the last of his energy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it" Neji whispered. He had already finished with an horde of mist ninjas, when one of their kunais got stuck in the spot he was too careful to protect with his Hakkeshou. But if that was the only problem, Neji surely wouldn't have the necessity to curse.

Neji almost lose his right arm in the middle of the battle, when this stupid ninja wielded a big fire blade on him, and his legs almost suffered the same if not that Shikamaru attached his shadow on this one to stop the impact a while.

The Hyuuga prodigy went inside the big stone room with difficulty as his team-mates did the same because the reinforcerment he said they _didn't need_ was taking the full control.

His eyes widen in worry at the sight and ran off as fast his legs could took him.

Sasuke was there taking the head of the Takeuchi on his lap and her sisters hand.

A tear rolled up his expressionless face.

"SAKURA!"

Neji fell on the ground next to Sakura and hugged her.

"Don't... don't die... I trusted in you!" The Hyuuga prodigy growled and glared at the agonizing pink head in his arms.

"Sakura don't... I... I love you..." Neji cried feeling himself being ripped into pieces.

"I love you..."

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! That was the longest chapter I had ever write! I'm pretty sorry for the three months delay, but this chapter took more time that my schedule could take, and it was really difficult to write! I'm not good in fight scenes... Hope you like it as I did!

This one only have some droplets of humour, and little drama at the end. I almost cry!!!

Anyway, thanks a LOT to the ones who submitted reviews to this story, I love you all!

The next chapter could be last.

Stay alert!

**Claud-kun**


	11. It was time

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto, I only own the plot of this lame fan fiction. -starts to cry-

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was time

Since the stressful confrontation with the sannin, two weeks passed like an eternity for the ones who's wounds had been recovering successfully but painfully slow. The two sisters—the twins, were in a coma state since they were transfered immediately to the nearby hospital, courtesy of the country all of them were in.

The Godaime Hokage herself couldn't miss this little party of nurses running every now and then, when her apprentice was involved as one of the main atraction—How could she?

The blond woman managed to become the head doctor, and nobody could blame her though, the two girls were in a pitiful state, that they were almost with one foot in the morgue room. The council of Konohagakure tried to stop the little trip with no avail for Tsunade-hime threatened them with make Maito Gai the Sixth Hokage. Fuming, they decided that this trip was the best choice they could make since green spandex was not the best election if a country wants to have allies that wouldn't laugh behind its back mimicking awfully 'nice poses'.

What Tsunade found in the Snow country put every knowledge of her in practice; both Sakura's had no chakra left, their chakra highways were no where to be found for were almost destroyed for the excess the girls put them through and because of that their internal organs suffered immensely if not the worse part. Fortunately, she, with a large group of medical specialists could untangle the mess before it was too late.

Tsunade frowned at the sight of the young women in the intensive care room.

She sighed concerned, maybe they wouldn't never wake up of that slumber; as a doctor she was prepared for that but as a teacher who was fond on her student, and even on her sister who always made her laugh with the bickering she and the Hyuuga prodigy usually—if not always held, she wasn't.

Like two prodigies, who's facial expressions were more unreadable as the days passed by watching that there was no improvement in the pink haired sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the seventeenth day, and every Leaf shinobi were ordered to leave the Snow country for their wounds were to handle the trip back to their village. But whatever the Hokage could said, was nothing nor even a direct order that could move the carriers of the Sharingan and Byakugan from that country.

Nothing.

Some nurses started to run in the long hallway of the hospital like white flashes.

The machines in the intensive care room were beeping obnoxiously in an alarming way, snapping four eyes open in the outside of the room.

They saw their Hokage ran with the nurses inside, checking every monitor attached to the rosette haired beens, and saw after a pair of minutes that the Godaime had a smile on her face. The constant beeping fade away and two pair of green orbs opened slowly.

Neji and Sasuke kept observing from the glass wall and let escape a breath no one of them knew thwy were holding.

One of the nurses approached the young men with a impassive expression.

"Tsunade-sama says that you both can go in their for some minutes. They still need to rest." And with a bow she left with the other nurses.

When they came in, tired green eyes shone in the room, repairing hearts that were broken for the worry they were holding inside.

"I will leave you now," Tsunade smiled to the girls then turned to face the other ANBU members, "do not stress them or I will send you personally flying to Konoha", she scowled.

They nodded and the Hokage left.

Silence filled the white room, an awkward one; the ones who were not laying down in a bed didn't know exactly what to do. Sasuke and Neji wanted to get near them, but how?

They looked like two droplets of water.

Who was who? That was the question.

One of the girls sighed and guessed their predicament, even in their current state they didn't need to be a genius to wonder why they stood straight, like frozen, looking—

No. Almost glaring at them.

"Neji..."

The dark long haired young man blinked in recognition and approached with a soften expression to her bed.

The bed of Haruno Sakura.

"I can't believe you" Other voice from the other bed said sounding a little irritated.

The raven haired young man with piercing onyx eyes approached her and sat down on a side of the bed.

The bed of Takeuchi Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minutes passed and they could bring their talkative selfs in a complete activity trying to take out more than monosyllables from the remaining Leaf shinobi in that country.

Even if Neji was a little more open that the Uchiha heir, Sakura noticed that every word he spoke held something that was bothering him big time—she just couldn't guess what it was.

"So you and Sexy stay here watching us" Saku-chan smirked amused.

"Hn" Sasuke answered taking her hand in his.

Saku-chan glanced at her left, and watched intently the scowling face of the Hyuuga with the look on his tighten fist gripping on the covers of her sister's bed. Then looked at Sakura who was with a worry face trying to make more questions about the state of the others and the news about the village.

"Um, Sasuke..." Saku-chan called her boyfriend's attention with a helpless sweet little voice.

"Hn?"

"would you help me go to the bathroom? You see, I can't by my own..." Saku-chan looked how Sasuke felt unease for the suddenly petition, and with a quick side glance she wished her sister could make Neji spit what was bothering him. _Sexy you'd better do what I think you're going to do sooner or later..._

Sasuke heaved a sigh and carried Saku-chan in his arms and the pink haired dragged the serum pole with her, heading to the bathroom that was crossing the hallway.

Sakura gave Neji a tired smile, "Neji what's going on with you? Are you tired? Maybe you need som—"

"I don't need to sleep" He interrupted her calmly, deepening his frown.

The medical ninja felt her rage arise and with a swift movement she covered herself with the blankets and turned her back to the white eyed young man.

"Then leave, I'm tired" She knew she was going to regret that the second she hears his steps nearing the door of the room.

But that never happened.

"Sakura"

The petal haired felt how the bed moved at the other side for the new weight on it. She could feel the closeness of him, his warm... Her heartbeat was with every second quicker till she felt it stopped abruptly when Neji pushed behind her ear a lock of her short hair.

"What?" She asked softly without moving.

"Look at me"

Neji waited, but she never made an effort to change her position; he sighed trying to calm down, but his patience was wearing thin with the pass of the minutes.

"Sakura," Neji reached for her wrists and pulled them till she took a sitting position almost roughly.

"You're hurting me", Sakura looked down were their shadows became one.

"Look at me" The dark haired jounin lifted her face with two fingers till their eyes met.

"Ne—"

"No. I'm the one who's talking." Damn his bossy self. Sakura cursed mentally, how he dare to boss her around like a dog? Was she a dog? Nuh huh.

The Hyuuga prodigy left her chin but never broke the eye contact with her, and started.

"When I saw you there in that state—"

"Neji—"

"and saw their faces—"

"stop it—"

"looking at the both of you—"

I don't want to hear this now—"

"you, Sakura—"

"I'm having a headache—"

"laying there, so helpless,—"

"why now? After—"

"an annoying kunoichi—"

"all the time we spend as friends—"

"an important medic-nin, an important—"

"waiting for something—"

"person to this village—"

"to happen, that someday—"

"to her friends, to—"

"we, our friendship would—"

"me; you are one of my best friends—"

"grow _more—_"

"but I can't stand our current situation—"

"and when you were blue-pale that time—"

"anymore; Sakura—"

"I could not handle it for too much longer; Neji—"

"I love you" They said at same time and stared at each other, their hearts pounding hard that they could hear them beat in a rush pace. Sakura was opening and closing her mouth in bewilderment, no word could make it out of it, and Neji just failed for the first—and he thanked God that the Takeuchi and the Uchiha wasn't there to notice—to mask his feelings, the surprise was evident in every expression of his young and always handsome face. He would have jump over her if not that he would never permit such a behavior for his part. Hyuuga Neji was after all Hyuuga Neji and no 'I love you' form the object of his affection would stumble down a lifetime of self control.

But from the first start he met her, he was not _that_ Hyuuga Neji anymore.

Blinking a few times, Sakura could manage a sweet smile and reached for his callous hand; Neji's gaze was soft even if he could reestablish his calm demeanor.

"I love you too, Neji" the medic-nin blushed a pretty shade of pink. The white eyed man pulled her in a swift movement into a hug, burying his face in her silky pink hair.

"I'm glad" Sakura could feel the smile in his face at the sound of his words.

A pink haired girl sighed dreamily from the open door, "It was time! I was just _so_ fucked up for to much crap between the two of you that I was sicking till death—

"Shut up" The raven haired man next to her, holding her by the waist used his free hand to clap it on his girlfriend's mouth while a smirk graced his features at the sight of the new formed couple.

Saku-chan freed herself from Sasuke's grip staggering for her weak legs, trying to walk to their side; the pink haired opened her arms, "Sexy welcome to the family!"

And she tripped.

Face first.

"Told you. You _can't_ do anything without me" The Uchiha approached her tiny frame that was shaking in anger and pulled her up smoothly.

"Aren't you supposed to behave as my boyfriend?" The Takeuchi hissed rubbing her face.

"No"

Saku-chan opened her mouth to talk back, but the Uchiha did it first, "I wouldn't be your boyfriend anymore"

"What—"

"You're going to marry me"

"Oh...", She blinked when the words sank in, "W-what?"

"You would be my wife"

"Who-Who says that!" The pink haired started to panic.

"You don't want it?"

"I... I-I..."

"What?" This time Sasuke sounded a little annoyed.

"I am going to be your wife, as Sasuke Uchiha's wife?"

"Who else"

The Takeuchi looked at her right searching for her sister green orbs, "I'm going to be his wife?", she asked poking the Uchiha's chest.

Sakura giggled, "That seems", and Neji pulled her closer.

Sasuke sighed exasperated and ran a hand in his spiky hair, "Are you done", he stated.

The Takeuchi faced him with a priceless expression, "Yes, I do—I mean, I am", she stuttered. Sasuke smirked.

"Wait till the ceremony"

And they disappeared through the door once again.

This time Sakura sighed dreamily, "A wedding is around the corner..."

"Maybe two", Sakura raised her pink brows at the long haired man holding her.

"Neji..."

"What?"

"Not yet"

"Why?", he narrowed his white eyes, "Have some other in mind?"

"No—"

"Then, wh—"

Sakura pulled him from the hem of his shirt, "Shh, just kiss me", she whispered with a seductive smile, and he obeyed.

Minutes later, Neji broke the kiss panting slightly, "Sakura,"

"Mm?"

"I saw my hairbrush..."

Sakura gulped.

"...broken"

"Ne-Neji, I—", The Godaime's apprentice stammered.

"You will pay for that," The ANBU captain tightened his arms around her, "now", and a triumphal smirked appeared in his face.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Ladies and gentlemen that was the end! Hope you like it, and please if you do or don't, don't hesitate to send me a review with an opinion, I'll be more than glad to receive them!

And thanks to all of you who read this story so far, special thanks to **Pale Moonlit Nightsky, AsianOne, Neji's-grim-girl, HotSexySoccerBabe777, narutoinuyashalover22, **and **youwillneverknow. **Really, your reviews made me want to write as soon as possible, and for the rest, I really appreciated every one of your reviews, I don't want you to believe that I don't care about you if I didn't mention you in the special part.

I know this wasn't the best story you had ever read in your lifetime, but I hope someday I could write some that could have a good plot and a good writing that you would like to read and review for good criticism.

Finally, I want to say sorry for the lateness of the chapters during this time, and for my bad grammar... I guess I'm not used to write ten pages in english when I think in spanish most of the time.

Well pals! I'm so glad that I've met you!

Take care,

**Claud-kun**


End file.
